The Department of Mysteries
by auralucario44
Summary: How would the series be different if Harry would just a little bit more like his father and a certain department decided to step in. See how Harry and Ginny are trained by the mysterious Unspeakables and see what difference that would make in not only the war, but in their lives at Hogwarts and their friends. Note: the DOM is independent of the ministry in this story.
1. The New Recruits

**Author's Notes: **This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction, and I am hoping to finish this one through. Thanks to GirlinPink44 for being a beta for me. This story was a mess until she got a hold of it. Tell me what you think R&R.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter; Ginny, Neville, and Hermione would have been Harry's best friends, Ron wouldn't have been in the picture.

**Department of Mysteries: Chapter 1: The new recruits**

Dudley quickly marched back to the playground intent on bullying someone else leaving Harry alone for the next twenty or so minutes until recess was over. Harry turned around to relax when he came face to face with one of those men in the black cloaks. For some reason he couldn't see anything that was under his hood. It was like there was a hazy screen from the edge of the hood down that blocked his sight of the face. He could practically sense the power coming from the man and he could somehow tell that the man had great wisdom. He reached down to grab the slingshot only to find it in the hand of the strange man.

"Who are you?" Harry said backing up and preparing to run but an invisible wall stopped his progress and prevented him from moving back; and as he turned his head he saw that he couldn't see anything behind him except the trees. Fear coursed from his veins but he started back at the man defiantly.

"We have been watching you." The man suddenly ended the stare down.

"I know I have been seeing you every so often" Harry replied to the man's comment. It hadn't been hard for him to spot them.

"You are very observant, but I don't think you were seeing us with your eyes." The man responded.

"How else could I see you?" Harry responded curiously.

"That is one of many things we have to teach you." The man's response was cryptic. A scroll suddenly appeared in his hand and he held out the parchment to him. Harry took the offered paper and started to open it. It read:

Dear Mr. Potter

On behalf of the International Department of Mysteries, I express my deepest sorrows at the treatment that has befallen you at your current residence. I am extremely disappointed that the honorable Professor Albus Dumbledore had insisted that you live with your relatives and that we were unable to do anything. We are now in the position to change some things.

You have always been on the watch list of our recruitment committee because of the great talent that your parents had and the mysteries of your story. If you will accept, we would be honored for you to join our department as one of the youngest Unspeakables in history. There are further details and reasons for you recruitment, and will be discussed if and when you should accept.

We will send an agent tonight after your relatives go to sleep when no one will notice your absence. If you are willing he will take you to headquarters to discuss matters. This is of the up most importance and must not be disclosed to anyone.

We await your decision,

Department of Mysteries

"What does all this mean?" Harry asked the man only to find that he was gone and only sign that the man was there was the note that he left.

The bell finally rang to end recess causing Dudley and his gang to quickly walk back inside. He followed the rest of his classmates into the classroom and sat down at his desk to prepare for 5th grade English.

"Hey Potter" His cousin said behind him, "I guess being small comes in handy, I didn't even see you out there."

"Maybe you just need glasses too." Harry replied before burying his head in his book. He knew his cousin was getting ready to march over and rip the book from his hands but he had timed this well.

"Sit down Mr. Dursley." The teacher said as she walked into the room. "Unless you want to spend recess tomorrow cleaning the erasers." Harry watched in amusement as he cousin sat back down at his desk.

Class seem to go by a lot slower now that he was anxious to see what this department thing was about. He didn't know what half the stuff on the letter meant, but it sounded exciting. He automatically answered any questions that the teachers asked without really having to think.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. He picked up his bag and walked out of the room to go home.

* * *

That night his Aunt and Uncle were discussing something and something told him to listen in.

"He should get the letter this year" He heard his aunt say. 'Were they talking about the letter he got today?

"Nothing to worry about Petunia." His uncle sounded confident "There is no way those abnormal people can take him, we won't allow it."

"But what if they try?" Petunia said, "What if the neighbors saw them?"

"If they try anything they'll regret it."

"But can't they just use magic to escape?"

"Then they'll be a fugitive in England. Your sister was never the same after she went to that school and even worse after she got involved with that dumb department, the least we can do for the boy is to set him straight."

Harry moved away from the door as footsteps moved past So there was more to this than just that department, there was a school his parents went to it. He doubted his parents met at somewhere where Petunia was be involved, and the letter did say his dad was a part of it. Hopefully he would get his answers tonight.

For the next hour he thought of questions he wanted to ask whoever came. He finally heard his uncle's snore completing the three-part harmony and unlatched the cupboard, slipped out with a practiced ease and slithered into the family room. He sat down on the couch bringing the letter to make sure it was still there. As he relaxed, he heard a distant popping sound. It was far away and sounded like it was muffled. He dove behind the couch and cautiously looked at the door.

Outside of the window, he saw a brief flash of black before the object moved out of his sights. He relaxed a little recognizing the shape but stayed put.

"It is always good to be on alert my friend." A voice came from behind him. Before he could blink Harry snapped out his leg and struck the man. The man collapsed to the ground and Harry, letting his muscles and adrenaline take over, pounced on the man keeping him on the ground.

"Good job young one, it takes talent to be able to tackle an unspeakable." The man suddenly disappeared, reappearing right behind him. "But it is easier if it is an illusion."

"Who are you?" Harry was frightened, but he kept it on the inside "How did you do that?"

"I am Unspeakable Silver co-head of the recruitment services, and training the young recruits, but you can just call me Silver. It's a great pleasure to meet you Harry Potter, many wizards would kill for the honor as to how I did it I used magic of course, but lets not get ahead of ourselves.

"What do you mean magic?" Harry cried out suddenly thinking the man was crazy.

"That is a very excellent question Harry and remember, no matter what your relatives say, it is always best to ask if you have questions." Silver seemed like a jolly man to Harry. He also seemed to have a habit of carrying on, not that he minded right now. The man bent down and he saw the same veil under the hood. "Have you ever made anything happen, anything at all, that you didn't understand. Did you ever do anything impossible when you were sacred, frightened, or angry? Have you ever been able to do something, like that kick, and tackle, that seemed natural, but you had no idea where it came from?"

"Yeah" Harry replied starting to drop his guard. Maybe he would finally get some answers to the questions in his life.

"You're a wizard Harry," Silver put a hand on his shoulder, "Like you mother and father before you."

Even more questions swarmed through his head. Part of his brain told him this was impossible, there was another explanation, but an even stronger part of his brain told him that this was logical, it felt like something he had known yet not known his whole life. There were so many questions rushing through his head he didn't know what to ask first.

"You knew my parents?" Harry was desperate for some real information on them.

"Aye, I did." Harry began to get excited. "She was my partner in the department before she died."

Finally someone who knows about them "What happened to them?"

"I wish I wasn't the one who had to tell you this, but you have a right to know. Dumbledore doesn't plan to tell you this for a few more years, but you deserve to know with every single magical child knows.

"Why would every magical kid know my story?" Harry interrupted.

"Because you are famous in our world."

"Famous, there is no way I could be famous, I'm just Harry." He objected.

"Haven't you ever wondered how you got your scare?" Silver asked.

"Do you know?" Harry responded.

"I know most of it." Silver sat on the chair, motioning Harry to sit on the couch. "About twenty years ago, a wizard rose up, his name was Voldemort, though most people in our world don't say it they have silly pseudos that they use instead, he rose up to power and went as bad as it was possible to go. He went deep into the dark arts, and while it is go to know a bit of the dark arts, contrary to popular belief, he went farther than most do. Voldemort believed that the Pureblood's were the only ones who were fit to learn magic, and he created a reign of terror. He was killing people left and right. He began amassing followers, and it became a dark time, you didn't know who to trust in those days, sadly one of our own actually joined him."

Silver took a deep breath and Harry recognized the signs of anger. "They were incredibly dark times, no one ever lived once he had decided to kill them. Hundreds died, the effects still felt today." Silver turned to fully face Harry. "That is except for you."

"Me" He cried in shock "Why me?"

"A few months before you were born, a prophecy was delivered to the Department of Mysteries, and it brought great hope to all of us."

"Why" He was really getting into the story.

"Because in the prophecy it stated that a boy was about to be born that would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Unfortunately one of Voldemort's followers heard half of the prophecy and delivered it to his master. He found out who it was and went to kill him and his family to stop the prophecy from happening."

"Who was it?" Harry asked suddenly feeling a great weight in the air.

"You" The simple word came out of the man's mouth but Harry couldn't believe them. What was so special about him, he was just Harry, small, speckled, abuse, lonely Harry.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches." Silver began. "Born unto those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord does not. And either must die at the hands of another for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the seventh month dies."

"That was the prophecy made about you, at the time, it could have applied to another, but Voldemort chose you and marked you, making you the only one who could defeat him."

"What happened to him?" Harry felt there was a part of him that knew this was true, and he was starting to believe that part more and more lately.

"On Halloween night about ten years ago, Voldemort appeared in Godric's Hallow. Your parent's had a special charm on the house to keep him away, but their secret keeper gave them up."

"Who gave them up?" Harry growled angry that anyone could betray his parent's trust like that.

"Most believe that it was Sirius Black, but Lily told us they chose Peter Pettigrew because no one would expect it."

"What happened to Peter?" Harry asked.

"He is believed to be dead and Sirius went to Azkaban for killing him, nearby muggles, and for supporting Death Eaters. He was also in the department and it was a big loss for us, but there was nothing we could do and there is nothing we can do until we somehow find proof of his innocence."

"Back to the story. He broke open the house and your mother rushed you upstairs. Your father was an auror or magic police man, and he held him back, he was one of the few he lasted against Voldemort for more than a few seconds, he duel with him for five minutes giving your mother time to protect you. After he defeated your father he killed him and made his way upstairs. Quickly breaking through your mother's protections and made his way into you room. Lily stood in front of you be refusing to move and then he killed her too. He then turned his wand on you and cast the killing curse and it rebounded. It hit him instead and he hasn't been seen since."

"Why couldn't he kill me?" Harry asked shaken up inside.

"My best guess is that when your mum died, she left a mark on you, not a physical mark, but a mark that protected you, and still protects you. That is why Dumbledore put you here, because he used that protection to make a blood ward around Privet Drive. As long as you and your aunt call this place home, no one meaning you harm can enter the property."

"You are very talented despite what your aunt and uncle led you to believe, you parents were top of their classes and they passed down that talent to you. That is why you have been chosen to join the Department of Mysteries. It is where we gather the best wizards from all over the world and train them. We research all about magic and give them extensive training. Dumbledore has plans for you, and while he means well, he often forgets the smaller things. He has no interest in you, but what you can do for him. We have guessed what would happen if we allowed him to be in control of the war and we don't like what we can see happening. Death and destruction and while it may turn out right in the end, the bad things don't need to happen."

"So you want to help me, give me training, give me every chance I have to protect everyone."

"Exactly, we want to give you what you need to succeed and not just settle for victory but truly enjoy it with your friends and comrades at your side. What do ya say kid, interest?"

"Definitely" Harry did not once doubt this decision. He was never surer of almost anything in his life. He reached out his hand to shake on it. The unspeakable gripped his hand and shook, and then both figures disappeared from the room leaving the house in silence except for the loud snores coming from above.

* * *

Nine-year-old Ginny Weasley sat down next to the big tree near the pond as her mother called out "Come help me with the laundry" She rolled her eyes as she forced herself to get up.

It was a few hours later that her mother finally let her go. She had to take down the laundry, put everything away, clean the bathroom, and tidy up her room. All the while Ron was sitting around reading a quidditch magazine. She couldn't wait until she went to Hogwarts and she didn't have to do all these chores.

When she went into her room and closed the door she prepared to relax for a few hours before she had to help with dinner. Standing in the middle of her room, was a man in a pure black cloak with a face concealing charm on it. She saw him move his wand in a complicated pattern and knew no one outside could hear or see anything going in her room. She started to prepare an escape plan when the figure began to laugh.

"There is no need for that young one." A soft feminine rang out. Ginny was startled that her first assessment of the woman was totally off, and then she suddenly recognized who was standing in front of her. She remembered seeing a pair walking through the Atrium in these same cloaks and remembered her dad telling her they were Unspeakables, the best of the best.

"We come baring an invitation for you." The woman said holding out a scroll.

"I'm being invited to join?" Ginny squealed excitedly. The woman only pointed at the scroll. Quickly, she broke the seal and unraveled the parchment.

Dear Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley

On behalf of the International Department of Mysteries, we are pleased to inform you of your selection to be inducted into our ranks.

We know of your desire to do something with your life. How you don't want to be a simple housewife. You want to make a name for yourself, and to have some fun. We can guarantee anything with how wild the future can be, be we will give you every opportunity to make you dreams come true.

If you accept, Unspeakable Gold will bring you to the department tonight once your family has gone to sleep.

We await you decision

The Department of Mysteries

Ginny looked up with excitement only to see her empty room, she sighed in disappointment, but the letter said she would be back tonight. Her thoughts filled with questions. What she would learn? What she would now be able to accomplish? Who would her partner be? How will this work with her not even starting Hogwarts? Will they give her special training, would she still be allowed to go to Hogwarts?

"Hey what's that?" A voice came from behind her. She spun around to see a hand reaching for the letter on the bed.

"None of your business!" She shrieked grabbing the scroll before Ron could grab it.

"Come on let me see!" He cried reaching for the letter. Ginny moved out of his reach and rolled it up making sure he couldn't see any of the writing. She quickly tried to think of a way out of this. She quickly threw the letter into a drawer in her desk and slammed the door shut causing the lock to click.

"It personal stuff." Ginny told her brother

"Let me see or I'll time mum," Ron cried.

"Its none of your business." She shot back.

"Why don't you want me to see it?" He whined

"Because you're too old to see it." She changed one of his favorite phrases and used it against him.

"How can you be too old for something?" Ron asked confused. She rolled her eyes and began shoving him out of her room.

"The same way I can be too young for Quidditch even though you have played since you were four."

* * *

A Few Hours Later

The sky grew dark and everyone was asleep when a figure suddenly appeared in the second floor bedroom. The figure briefly laughed before she shook the girl in the bed awake. The girl yelped and launched into the air and onto the women pulling her down.

"Good reflexes, but they aren't necessary."

"I'm really being recruited?" Ginny asked getting excited

"Yes." The unspeakable required with a laugh in her voice "Are you willing?"

"Absolutely." Ginny said bouncing in excitement. "But I don't know anything about magic. Mum says I don't need to learn until Hogwarts."

"While I may not agree with that philosophy it won't matter, we will teach you anything you need to know and don't worry, you will still be going to Hogwarts, that will be explained as well."

"How did you-" Ginny began but was interrupted.

"That is among the many things we have to teach you." She said holding out her hand. Ginny knew what she wanted and grabbed her hand. Both disappeared from the room.


	2. Behold the Department

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry for the long wait but I got it out to you as quick as I could. This story wouldn't be nearly as good without my beta GirlinPink44, who is also my sister, she has a lot on her plate with college and everything else she has going on, so it takes a little bit before she can get around to get to my stuff, but since she lives in the same house I can constantly remind her. Btw if any of you like the T.V. show Psych she has started a petition on petition buzz called Psychos want 16, trying to get the show a full 8th season instead of 8 episodes, I thought I'd plug her latest project since she had been so helpful with this story.

On another note I have a little challenge for any who are interested, so far I have given multiple hints as to Silver's identity and I have given one for Gold's. Message me or tell me in a review if you have any idea who they are. I will tell you this; they do play a role in the books and are not just some small character mentioned. If you can guess I will tell you if you are right in a pm

Now since I am probably boring you here is the next chapter, please remember, the more you review, the more it uplifts my spirits and encourages me to type faster, and the more I bug my sister. R&R

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter; Ginny wouldn't have gotten into the chamber mess because she wouldn't be lonely, she would be Harry's best friend.

**Chapter 2: Behold the Department of Mysteries**

As the man grabbed his arm Harry cringed. Suddenly, he felt like he was being pushed through a small tube, his lungs felt crushed making him short of breath. The sensation suddenly stopped as his stomach became uneasy and they landed in a large room with a faint pop.

He quickly looked at his surroundings and saw a large hall, fireplaces lining the walls. The lights were down; but a magical glow illuminated the hall. Black tiles covered the floor and the walls were made of dark red bricks. Straight ahead, he saw a large fountain in front of what looked like a building.

"This is the atrium of the Ministry of Magic." Silver nudged Harry along. "This is where everyone enters before going to their various departments."

"So the Department of Mysteries is part of the Ministry of Magic?" Harry was curious to know more.

"Not at all, even though Minister Fudge sees to think so. We are located here but are completely separate."

"Why are you located here?" Harry wondered.

"Some of the artifacts located here can't be moved." Silver pushed Harry towards a bank of elevators. "Some general information real quick. The Ministry of Magic is the government in the wizarding world."

Harry was doing his best to take this all in. In the past hour he world had been turned upside down, blown to bits, and then rebuilt. Even with all the change it was all he could do not to burst from excitement. Finally, something was going good for him.

"Quick put this on!" Silver suddenly stopped in front of an elevator, Harry saw the elevator moving up. In his hands was a course black cloak. "Its not regulation, but it's the only thing I have. I don't want whoever is coming up to see you."

Harry quickly pulled the cloak on making sure the hood was on. The edges of the cloak pooled at his feet and the sleeves swallowed his arms. Suddenly he began to float and the sleeves suddenly seemed to float like there were arms just hidden by the cloak.

"Stay quiet" Silver muttered as the elevator finally came into view. Harry saw a middle-aged man with slightly graying hair covered by a bowler hat and wore an obviously tailored suit and silk robes.

"Good evening Silver" the man held out his hand. Silver reached forward to shake the man's hand. Immediately he could tell that Silver didn't like this man. Though he had only known the man for little more than a hour, he seemed to have a open, welcoming, and jolly feel to him, but now that feeling was gone replaced with strained politeness and barely held disdain. He was an expert on the latter.

"Good evening, Minister Fudge" Silver shook the man's hand before releasing it.

"Is this a new recruit?" Fudge asked eying Harry.

"Yep." Silver sighed. Harry got the distinct feeling that Silver wanted the conversation to be over.

"Would you mind giving the Minister of Magic a peek at the new recruit." Fudge said with a voice that said he expected this request to be allowed.

"We both know that would be against procedure." Silver drawled in a bored tone. "Only an Unspeakable can know another unspeakables identity."

"Well, I can't get mad at you following procedure, though it has been awhile since I have been down there to look around." Fudge seemed to think to himself. "Well I must be off. Good day gentlemen." Harry watched as the minister walked around them. He stepped into the elevator as he followed Silver.

Silver's only reply to his questioning look was "You'll soon learn that there is a lot more than meets the eye when it comes to the wizarding world,". He watched as the man visibly calmed himself and he suddenly felt that open vibe again. "Sorry about that Harry, the minister and I have our issues but that shouldn't ruin you initiation."

"When will we get to the department?" Silver chuckled at the boy's excitement.

"Right about now." Silver he took off the charm he had placed on the elevator's voice.

"Level Nine, Department of Mysteries." A voice came through an intercom. Harry jumped slightly at the voice but relaxed when he saw the doors open. He followed Silver into a long dark hallway before taking a left, with a black door at the end, it was covered on the walls, ceiling, and floor with the same black tiles. After seeing the Atrium, he had expected something grander but this had a much more mysterious feel to it. He followed Silver as the man walked down the corridor and reached the door.

"To start with the tour, the entrance. Since Voldemort's defeat a special charm has been added. No one who is aligned with dark magic can open the door. Silver proceeded to open the door and waved a hand.

"Welcome to the Department of Mysteries." Harry walked through the door only to find a small circular room. He heard a door close behind him and suddenly the room began to spin.

"This room the easiest way to travel in the department. It is another security measure, and it connects all the various sections together. How many doors do you see?"

"Twelve" He replied after a quick count.

"And do you see any differences at all between the doors?"

"None."

"There is a simple way to navigate this room, but to those who don't know it, it makes for an easy way to get lost and off course. Giving us enough time to find the intruder before he gets whatever he wants, very few ever get past us."

"So how do you tell the difference?"

"You simply stand tall, and say in a loud clear voice the name of the section you want."

"That's it." Harry tried to figure out the simple solution.

"Its simplicity gives it its effectiveness." Silver explained. "When you close the door the rooms don't spin, we do, a charm makes it seem like it's the walls. The rooms leading away from us are the entry hall, the time room, the brain room, the death chamber, the barracks, the offices, the library, the planet room, the locked room, the training hall, the hall of prophecy, and the testing room. Some of these also branch off onto random rooms like a kitchen and infirmary but those are the main sections. Each has its own purpose and all are used by the dozens of unspeakables."

"What does each of them do?" Harry asked

"That will be explained later." Silver said "Offices" a door behind them and to the right suddenly began to glow. "Right this way." He opened the door.

Harry saw a hallway with hardwood floors and black paint and the wall and ceiling.

He led them to a random door before putting his hand out. Before opening the door glowed. "Sit down." He pointed to one of the chairs in the room. He sat down at the chair next to the desk. Harry quickly looked around the small room, it was simple yet functional. He saw a plush armchair against the wall almost identical to the one Silver was sitting in. He sat down in the chair.

"First on the agenda is explaining the department in more detail. The DoM was formed by a group of wizards for one purpose and goal, to further knowledge. By either creating new knowledge or preserving what little they had. They did this by gathering the brightest, most loyal, most cunning and bravest witch and wizards they could find and bring them together. The DoM gained a reputation for being mysteries because we kept to ourselves hiding from both magical and muggle.

"You'll learn more as you begin you studies but that is the basics."

He leaned back in his chair and grabbed a folder from the top of the pile. "As I have told you, my job, is on one of the side branches. My job is to go over all of the known wizards and witches see keep a record of them, when the department needs new recruits I can easily give them the best pair for the job."

"Every member in the department has a partner. Partners depend on each other and trust each other with their lives. Bonds between an unspeakable pair are one of the strongest bonds. Already Your partner has been chosen and currently is being given the same information you are."

Harry was startled by that news. What would his partner be like? Would they get along from the start? Would his lack of friendships hurt the relationship? As Silver continued, he put the questions aside.

"Now, we get to the purpose of your recruitment. We usually wait until you're out of school before we would consider you, but certain circumstances have swayed our hand. During the last war we noticed that, many mistakes were made by the leadership in regards to fighting Voldemort.

"We have decided that your amazing abilities made you a prime candidate for the task."

"What task is that?" Harry felt a heavy weight fall upon the room.

"A chance for peace, with Voldemort's actions the prophecy has been kicked into motion and now no power can stop it from coming true. You will have to be the one to defeat him once and for all. We want to prepare not only you but the wizarding world as well, for what is to come."

"That is a lot to take in." Harry suddenly felt as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

He felt the older man place a hand on his shoulder. It was a surprisingly comforting jester. Silver was the first person he could remember actually showing him real kindness and not just pity.

"You don't have to worry about it right now. We won't try to shield you from it like Dumbledore, we will make sure you have as much time to train and prepare for his return. Until that time, keep learning, get stronger, and live life to the fullest."

"Thanks" Harry felt truly happy for one of the first times in his life. These people were willing to do so much to help him when no one had ever even tried to help him before. It was overwhelming to him.

"I hate to sound insensitive, but we have to move on." Silver said regretfully as he pulled out a contract. "This is a legally and magically binding contract that all unspeakables sign yearly. By signing it, you swear loyalty to both the International Department of Mysteries, but to the light as well and that you will never do anything to knowingly harm either. You also agree to accept the training, equipment, and any and all secrets that are given to you and never share them without the permission of the masters."

Harry quickly look at the parchment and began to read. He appreciated how there wasn't any fancy words or legal mumbo-jumbo. It was written in simple English, was short and to the point. After quickly reading the parchment and confirming Silver was telling the truth, he took the pen Silver offered him and signed his name.

Silver held out his hand "Welcome Unspeakable."

Harry timidly reached out his hand, but firmed it after seeing Silver's encouraging look.

"We will discuss you main duties for the foreseeable future once you have been properly equipped and been introduced to your partner not to mention your unspeakable name." He got up and walked to the door.

"Unspeakable name?" Harry got up to follow him.

"Your code name, you didn't really think my real name was Silver did you?" The man began to chuckle.

"I haven't exactly been in the wizarding world for long I thought it was a normal name."

"You have much to learn," Silver laughed as he opened the door. He motioned Harry out, closing the door behind them.

"First stop is the infirmary where the mediwitch will make sure you're in tiptop shape. Also don't worry, we have potions that will help with your size and erase the effects of the malnourishment. She will fix any other problems you might have."

Harry briefly worried about it, he had never been a to a doctor before, the closest thing would have to be the old school nurse. He followed Silver through a maze of hallways before coming to a set of double doors. As they approached, the doors suddenly opened and a woman appeared in a pink tunic and a pure white cloak. She had a cheery face, blonde hair and looked to be in her early thirties.

"This is our head healer Primrose" Silver announced before ushering him into the room. Immediately he saw multiple beds lining both sides and a door to the right. A rack filled with vials was on the far wall, and he looked in interest at the hundreds of different colored vials.

"Step this way." The healer motioned him to the nearest bed. "I just need to do a few tests to see what you need."

"While you are doing this I will go grab his gear." Silver moved towards the door.

"Go ahead I'll make sure the lad doesn't wonder off." Primrose nodded to the man before he left the room. The healer turned her attention to her temporary charge. "Now lets see what we have to work with."

She pulled out a stick that left Harry confused for a moment before he realized that must be a wand. This was the first time he had seen a wand using magic. He watched as she moved it in a complex pattern while chanting in Latin. He noticed that certain parts of his body began to glow various colors as Primrose starting talking to a quill and parchment that floating as she started, as the quill moved on its own without a hand guiding it.

"What in the-" Primrose suddenly began to focus on his scar and began moving her wand in a weird pattern while talking quickly to her quill. She seemed concern before finishing the scan. "We will definitely have to remove that." She put down her wand and picked up the parchment.

"Remove what!?"

"Somehow there seems to be another soul in you scar." She continued to stare at the parchment, adding notes to it.

"What do you mean?" Harry cried now terrified.

"What are the odds?" She muttered, absorbed by her writing.

* * *

"How are things?" Silver walked into the room holding a bag in his hand and walking with a light step. He froze when he saw her face. "What?"

"This is going to take more work than I originally thought." The healer responded. "He is extremely malnourished, from what I can tell he hasn't had a proper meal since he was left with his relatives. He has had numerous broken bones some of which haven't healed correctly, though since they aren't too bad I won't have to regrow anything. His eye sight has been damaged, from what I can tell he doesn't need glass naturally, so I will have to fix that as well."

"Is that all?" Silver did not expect all that. How could he have let Dumbledore go through with his plan? He should have done more to help James and Lily's child.

"I'm afraid there is something else; that scar is not an ordinary scar."

Silver gulped already guessing the truth. "It's a Horcrux."

"What's a Horcrux?" Harry had a feeling it was nothing good.

Silver sighed before beginning. "It is one of the darkest piece of magic. Its purpose is to protect a witch or wizard's soul, and keep them alive, even if they are killed. It involves committing an act that is a violation against nature; murder. This act allows one to split the soul and put it in an object so that no matter what, their soul is connected to the earth, and they can't pass on."

"My scar prevents Voldemort from dying?" Harry asked in alarm.

"Not just you scar, but this is a discussion for another time." Silver turned to Primrose. "Do you have the necessary tools to remove and destroy it."

"Of course, this is one of the best stocked hospital wings in the world." Primrose replied, pride in her voice. She held up a vial with a red and green colored liquid. "Basilisk Venom" she replied.

"Do you really have to use that?" Silver cried in alarm.

"Unfortunately yes." She replied. "Either that or kill Harry. The most he will get with this is a bad headache, and I have a potion for that." She then put a hand on his chest pushing him down on the bed so that he was lying level. "We'll have to take care of the horcrux first, it is draining huge amounts of power from him limiting his magic. In order for the potions to do their job properly we will have to get rid of it."

* * *

She told him to relax while she began moving her wand in a complex pattern he suddenly felt his entire forehead go numb and briefly opened his eyes to see a small bubble around his scar, he watched in fascination as it slowly moved to encompassed only his scar. She conjured a dropper pointed her wand. The small device suddenly glowed a golden color and remained that way as she picked it up and placed it in the vial. He heard a sharp hissing noise before she pulled it back out slightly singed but with a few drops of the liquid. She gently moved over to his scar and held the dropper carefully before squeezing it. A small drop fell into the bubble and a sharp pain rang out in his scar. To keep from screaming he bit his lip. A high-pitched yell was suddenly heard as a dark cloud suddenly emerged from his forehead and appeared before them. It visibly convulsed as it began to take form, but Harry noticed several bright cracks that were growing quickly. A last scream rang out before the cloud exploded leaving nothing left. Harry shakily sat up as he breathed heavily. He felt a tingling feeling spreading through his body quickly removing the pain, adding warmth as it spread. He began to glow a soft red aura as the others watch in wonder.

He broke the silence. "Is it dead?"

"Yep" Silver looking at the new recruit. Primrose walked over to the shelves and started placing vials in a small basket levitating behind her. After grabbing at least a dozen she walked back over to the bed.

"Am I going to have to drink all those?" Harry said as he looked at the collection.

"Every last drop." Primrose smirked before unstopping the first one and handing it to him.

"What is this for?" Harry asked looking at the red liquid.

"That is for the headache you have after that horcrux mess." Primrose barely looked up from her parchment to see him swallow the entire potion.

Harry sighed as the pain that had slowly been building in his head stopped immediately. He accepted the next vial, which contained a clear liquid. He downed the potion and then winced as his eyes suddenly lit up in pain. He took off his glass to cover his eyes when they stopped. He moved to put his glasses back when he noticed with a start that he could see perfectly fine. He looked up in amazement and placed the glasses in Silver's outstretched hand. He downed the next, and felt a sharp pain run through his body. He just noticed a scar on his arm quickly faded leaving clear skin behind. He reached up to his forehead but still felt the lightning bolt.

After going through the next potions his bones were readjusted properly, his muscles and bones were treated for the effects of malnourishment, he was surprised when he grow at least half a foot. Various potions also corrected various problems he had gained over his time with the Dursleys.

"Anything else that needs to be done?" Silver asked.

"That's everything." Primrose said in a cheerful tone. Harry was amazed at the effects. He had never felt better in his life. "Hate to kick you out but I need to prepare my next patient.

Harry said goodbye to the healer before following Silver to yet another room. This one had a table and nothing else.

"Now to go over you equipment." Silver said reaching into the bag. He pulled out a bundle of clothes and placed them on the table. "This is a standard unspeakable robe. It designed to automatically adjust to your size so we don't have to worry about replacing it latter. It has demiguise hair and chameleon scales sewn in so it can blend into on surface making you invisible. It also has a built in face concealment charm like I am using, as well as temperature control and a color feature. It also acts as a shield from minor spells and can be adjust with just a thought so you can wear them like a regular cloak or wear it under you cloak.

"You'll also have dragon-hide boots and gloves along with a chest-plate under the cloak. These offer protection from a good majority of spells because dragons are naturally resistant to most spells." He reached into the bag again and pulled out a wristband. These acts as a communicator to the department as well are your partner. It also contains an emergency port-key that will automatically take you to Hogwarts or the department at you command." He reached into the bag again and pulled at one last item before waving his want at the bag. The bag disappeared and he put a small box on the table. It looked like a solid block of wood that could easily fit in his hand. "This is your trunk, where you can store anything that you want. This will be separate from the trunk you will use at Hogwarts; this is where you keep your gear you are not currently using, as well as some clothes, books, money, or anything else you want. You just place your wand on it and it grows to regular size. It has nine layers that are various sizes, most magically enlarged. It and everything else will be explained in more detail later."

He stopped as someone knocked on the door. Silver invited the visitor in and the door opened to show a woman in a similar cloak waiting outside.

"The other one has gone through the medical checks and equipment has been shown. Is he ready?"

"Just finished." Silver said pulling out a pack. A quick wave of his wand sent the contents on the table went flying into the bag before he banished the table. Harry blinked as four chairs suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Harry sat where he was directed.

He watched as the woman let a small girl into the room. She was wearing faded jeans and old sneakers and what looked like a hand-knitted sweater. A mane of bright fiery red hair that went down to her waist surrounded her face and nervous yet bright brown eyes shown as she examined him as she walked over to the chair.

* * *

Ginny gulped as she walked into the room. Sitting in the chair in front of her was a boy who looked up at her nervously, worry spread out over his face. He had messy black hair that seemed to stick up uncontrollably and bright green eyes that reminder her of emeralds. He wore what was definitely hand-me down clothes but unlike hers his didn't fit him at all. She also noticed that they were a few years old. He moved his head to watch her and she briefly saw something on his forehead, but his bangs covered it again.

* * *

Harry watched as the woman walked into the room before suddenly tripping as her foot caught on one of the chairs. He heard Silver snicker before straitening up as the woman stared at him. She then proceeded to plop down on the chair and waited for Silver to do the same.

"As we have told you we can't let Dumbledore to have control of the war. We don't want to just settle for victory, we want the world to be able to enjoy without all the pain and suffering. We will do everything we can to make you as strong as possible. The second part of your task is simple. To answer a question both of you have, yes you will go to Hogwarts. You two will be our eyes and ears in Hogwarts keeping an eye on Dumbledore for us."

"If it will keep people safe I am in." Harry replied.

"I've seen how the war affected my parents." The girl said. "I'll do whatever it takes to prevent them from suffering like that again."

"Good" Silver sat down. "Now to introduce you to each other."

Gold finally stood up again. "You two have been chosen to be the latest pair in the Warrior branch. You will have to depend on each other with you lives."

She pointed to Harry, "He will be the leader of the pair but that may change if we see fit."

"So, Harry Potter, meet Ginny Weasley."


	3. Harry Meet Ginny

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long time to update, life has a way of getting in the way. My sister took forever before she caved under my constant reminders. While she was sick for the first week that doesn't explain the last two. Hopefully I will be able to get her to do her job as beta sooner next time. Message me if you have any comments or concerns.

**Chapter 3: Harry Meet Ginny**

Ginny's jaw dropped in disbelief. There was no way she could have heard that right, did Gold just say Harry Potter?

She struggled to contain her excitement, after all her hero was right in front of her eyes. She struggled, and failed; to prevent the heat from rushing to her cheeks as she remembered all the times she stated she would marry him. As she struggled to get her emotions under control she looked up at Harry. His hand was held out and a hopeful look was on his face. It was the same look she had seen on Luna's face when they met, the look of someone who wanted a friend.

She made a decision, put a smile on her face, and reached out her hand to grab his. She saw a happy smile on his face at the sign of acceptance and that look made the decision worth it. Besides, being friends with the Boy-Who-Lived was pretty sweet.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Harry turned to the girl beside him and was confused by the look of awe and disbelief.

'_Why would some girl look at me so weird?' _

The story Silver told him came to mind, at first he had just written it off but here was the evidence. He really was famous.

He looked at Ginny, and wondered why her face was turning red. He smiled at her reached out his hand while looking closer at her. Her biggest feature was her hair, which looked like she had been growing for years; it was a brilliant shade of red. Her bright brown eyes were looking at him with a warmness seemed to become brighter.

A warm feeling spread through him as she reached out her hand and gripped his as her face broke out into an expression he was not used to see aimed at him, acceptance. No one had even accepted him before. He shook her hand as a wide grin spread out over his face.

Silver stood up again and faced the two of them. "Now that you are both together; we should go into more details. Lets start with why the two of you were chosen. Your age alone is unorthodox, but there are many who might say some would be better equipped. Besides being the boy who lived, Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. From what we have seen, Harry has the potential to be a very powerful wizard if he is taught correctly. Voldemort is a powerful wizard and it will take more than common knowledge to defeat him."

At this point, Gold stood up and Silver sat down. "Ginny on the other hand does not have the prophecy backing up her admittance, but rather her spirit. She was already on our list because she is a female Weasley, and they have been recorded to be powerful. But more than that, she has a fierce determination not to hold herself back but do everything she can do. We picked her because she has qualities that will benefit not only your assignment, but Harry as well."

Silver again stood up again. "Do either of you have any questions before we proceed?"

Ginny turned to Silver "Why don't you just go talk to Dumbledore instead of going through all this trouble?"

"He believes what he is doing is the right path and no one can convince him one word. After some many years of everyone depending on him, he has grown used to leading the wizarding world through conflict. He is a wise man and nobody, not even us can dispute that. But he has forgotten that being a good leader does not only mean making decisions, but listening and looking at all sides."

Harry leaned forward "If he is such a powerful and wise wizard, then how will we be able to fool him?"

He won't look too closely at you for now because you are so young. And by the time he does, you will be more than ready to prevent him from finding out what we are up to."

"How are you going to train us?" Ginny barely contained her anticipation at her question.

"Since that is the next part, I guess we should move forward." Silver moved backwards giving Gold the floor.

"It takes a trainee about a year for them to complete the training, working for hours everyday, and being out of Hogwarts at that point. Our problem is we can't go that route because we have enough time, and we can't train for that long and risk someone getting suspicious. Our plan is the one Merlin invented when he first made the Warrior Class: The Time Compression Chamber."

"Time Compression Chamber?" Ginny had a skeptical look but Harry was excited at seeing more magic.

"It is a complicated piece of magic that allows one to live several weeks during the span of a few hours. We can fit about a month worth of lessons per day using this method."

"But how would we get away for even that long? My mum would notice if I was wasn't there for several hours and her clock would tell her as soon as I left."

"We have already planned for that." Gold pulled out a list. "We have confounded her clock so that we can control it. We have also placed a mild confundus charm on her along with a compulsion potion, so she won't notice your absence and won't ask for you help while you are here."

"Is there any way you can make that permanent?"

"No, you will have to work out your issues without magic." Gold laughed. "As for Harry, we have placed mild charms on his teachers, and classmates that will make them think that he's there. They that won't notice his absence and his grades won't suffer."

"When do we start training?" Harry's face showed anticipation.

"There are a few more things we need to take care of first. We need to get basic supplies and a wand for each of you."

"How will we get a wand? Ollivander is the only one who sells them and he doesn't give them out unless you are getting ready to start Hogwarts." Ginny grew depressed at this prospect.

"Oh, that's not a problem." Silver stood up. "We have a special deal with Mr. Ollivander. He will sell us your wands early, and then we will give him your wands the night before you go to officially buy them and he will pretend to sell them to you."

"But I'm not going to get my own wand. My mum is going to give me my Aunt Muriel's wand when I go to Hogwarts," Ginny still looked downtrodden.

"Then we will buy you one, it's not a problem. But you need to have your wand not a second hand wand; if you want to make an impact in a duel or do great in school you'll need your own. If it doesn't have a connection with you you'll never get full power from it. Even the most powerful wand in the world will be useless if the wielder doesn't own it."

Gold stepped forward "We have decided that it is now time for the two of you to learn our identities. An unspeakable's identity can not be given out to anyone outside of the department but we are free to show ourselves to each other."

Silver grabbed his hood and prepared to show himself. "Your mother was a good friend of mine Harry. Besides starting at the Department together, she was a close friend of mine, and because of certain issues, I didn't have many I could call my friend. Your father was one of my best friends and he helped me greatly." He took off his hood revealing a young but experienced face. His hair was greying prematurely and grey blue eyes. He looked like he had been through a lot, but his still had an open smile on his face.

"Remus Lupin." Silver held out his hand and smiled. Harry smiled before shaking back.

Gold took the floor. "I just came to the department not long ago and was assigned to be Remus' partner because they decided they needed to start recruiting more members. I am also an metamorphmagus, which is the rare ability to be able to change your appearance, which makes me look out there sometimes." She took off her hood.

"Wotcher Ginny" She held out her hand. She had spiky pink hair and blue eyes. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had a fun loving and carefree look to her. "The names Nymphadora Tonks, I go by Tonks though."

"Sorry to have to break this up, but we need to get some things taken care of." Tonks glared at him before changing the topic.

"Both of you need to be ready to go by 8:15. We will pick up Harry where Remus handed him the letter today and then we will pick up Ginny in her room. We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Tonks walked over to the door with Remus close behind her. "We will leave you two alone for a little while to get to know one another. We don't want you talking about the department or us; we want you to get acquainted. We will be back in time to take you both home before anyone notices."

As the two left, Harry and Ginny were left in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

Ginny blushed as she realized she was alone with her 'hero' the boy she had sworn she would married. He was not like she had imagined but the real thing didn't seem that bad. She had expected him to be a lot more out there not closed up and almost scared. After dealing with Luna losing her mother and helping her brothers through rough times, she could recognize that he had gone through some tough times. She pushed down her embarrassment and gathers her composure. She had to ask him a question to break the ice and she said the first thing that came to mind.

"What is it like for you being the Boy-who-lived?" Harry looked up at her question.

"I just found out about it a few hours ago?" Ginny was surprised by his answer.

"Didn't your guardians tell you about it when they told you about what happened to your parents?"

He looked slightly down "They told me my parents died in a car accident."

"What!" Ginny was shocked and a little angry that someone would lie about something like this. "Why would they lie to you?"

"I get the feeling that my mum and my aunt didn't get along." Harry looked like he was opening up slightly, which thrilled Ginny.

"But still…"

"It not that big of a deal, I don't really look at them as my family anyways."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't act like it." Harry was starting to look upset. Ginny quickly decided to change the subject.

"What's your favorite Quidditch team?" That was probably a safe topic.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry had a confused look on his face.

"It's the biggest sport in the wizarding world." Ginny thought everyone knew about Quidditch.

"Until a few hours ago, I didn't even know about magic."

"Your aunt and uncle didn't tell you about that either?"

"They have a strict dislike of anything that isn't normal."

Ginny giggled slightly at the joke and Harry finally smiled.

He finally asked a question. "So what about your family."

Ginny smiled and began to describe her big family. She told him about the main pranks Fred and George had pulled off, and then laughed with him as he recalled pranks he had done on Dudley. Ginny then began to tell him the basics of the wizarding world, which Harry listened to with rapt attention. Harry told her about muggle primary school and some muggle sports.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

The two of them were deep into the conversation on Quidditch when a chime rang out. The door suddenly opened Remus and Tonks came in. Tonks was holding a tray with two vials on it motioning for them to take one. "These potions are a substitute for a full nights sleep though it can't be used very often because of its addictive qualities."

Harry looked cautiously at the vial remembering the vile taste of the previous potions. After seeing Ginny gulping down the liquid he slowly swallowed it, shuddering at the taste. The exhaustion he had been feeling was swept away.

"The sun will be rising in about 30 minutes so we need to get you home." Remus walked over to him while Tonks walked over to Ginny.

"See you in a few hours." Ginny waved goodbye as Gold grabbed her shoulder, they disappeared with a very faint pop. He felt Remus grab his shoulder before the small tube feeling came from before came back. They appeared in the living room of Privet Drive with a small crack.

"You'll need to go about things as usual so neither the Dursleys and whoever Dumbledore has watching you doesn't get a clue that something is up. Go to school as usual but as soon as you can veer off into the trees and make your way to the spot. Make sure no one follows you."

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Good I will see you tomorrow."

He disappeared from the room with a faint pop leaving Harry alone. He saw the sun rising on the horizon and knew his Aunt Petunia would be up soon and would come banging on his cupboard. He quietly scampered into the cupboard and waited.

As he laid back, he reflected on how much his life had changed.

He would gladly help the department if it would save lives. How could he do anything less? He whole-heartedly agreed that just settling for victory wasn't good enough if people died needlessly.

His thoughts then floated over to Ginny. Her biggest quality was that she actually accepted him, which few had done. She hadn't thought him a freak, or an outcast, but as a human. He couldn't wait to get to know her more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was shocked that none of his relatives had commented on his new appearance. He was several inches taller and more filled out along with that he didn't need glasses. All of this didn't seem to faze them, which made him think Silver had something to do with it.

As they got to school, Dudley quickly ran off while Harry walked at a slower pace. He slowly made his way to the forest and ducked into the trees.

He made his way through the brush with ease before coming to the spot where he usually hid from Dudley. He looked around and didn't see Silver but guessed he was early.

In the distance, he heard the school bell ring and knew he had about a fifteen minutes to wait.

He leaned against the tree passing the time making a mental list of things he needed to get. Before he knew it, a small pop woke him for his thoughts. He looked up to see Remus standing before him.

"Ready to go?" Harry nodded before he felt Remus grab his shoulder and they disappeared with a pop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0

He followed Remus as he walked out of the alley and into the streets. He noticed that Ginny walked out of another alley with some woman, he thought it was supposed to be Tonks, but she looked different.

Remus shook hands with his partner. He turned to Harry. "Remember, she has the ability to change her appearance."

He led the group to a department store where he let Tonks and Ginny help Harry pick out some outfits that fit him. Afterwards Remus led them to a small pub that looked like it was just tucked in there and was barely noticeable. The two kids were quickly pushed inside where they saw a dingy pub. Remus led the group into the back where there was a small back alley with a brick wall at the end. Harry saw a weird haze coming from it. Remus pulled out his wand and tapped a brick. The wall started to recede revealing an archway. He looked in amazement to see the street hidden behind the wall.

To his left, he saw a shop advertising caldrons in the window and he could see many different kinds of the pots in the window. There was an Apothecary to the right that was advertising a sale on frogeyes. Many kids his age were surrounding a shop further down. Beside him Ginny giggled at his awestruck look and he sent her a glare.

The odd group started to make their way down the street. Harry noticed a shop-selling owls, another selling parchment and quills. The kids were surrounding a shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies and were commenting on a new broom model. He saw a shop selling various magical tools and instruments. There was a bookstore and he could see shelves full of books. Right next to the bookstore, there was a robe shop. Harry looked in wonder at the large marble building that they were passing. He looked around to notice various cafes with colorful umbrellas. Little kids running around with their parents watching. They continued their trek seeing a pet shop, a joke shop, and then a second hand robe shop. The older pair stopped in front of an old shop. The sign said "Ollivanders maker of fine wands since 382 B.C."

They were both pushed inside.

"Hello." An old man said behind the counter. He had old wisp hair and two hallow, distant blue eyes. He fingers looked slightly skeletal and he seemed to be somewhat distant. "I have been waiting for you two."

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." Remus bowed to the man.

"Ah Remus Lupin Apple wood Unicorn Hair 12 inches slightly flexible and Nymphadora Tonks Yew Unicorn Hair 11 ½ inches. Who do you have for me to supply today?"

"This is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Remus said pushing them forward.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I wasn't expecting you for a few months, but no matter it is not surprising that you would be their candidate after seeing your parents. Your have your mother's eyes. It seems like it was only yesterday that she was in here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father on the other hand favored a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfiguration."

"And Miss Weasley, it is a great honor to be pick out a wand for the first female Weasley in generations."

"Now lets start with Mr. Potter shall we?" A measuring tape suddenly appeared and started to measure different parts of his body. It measures the length of his arms, legs and even his nose. Ollivander was looking through the selves and taking down boxes while the tape was measuring.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter, try this one, beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it feeling a little foolish. Mr. Ollivander almost immediately snatched it from his hands and placed another. "Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches, quite whippy." Harry tried waving this one when it too was snatched back by the wand maker.

"No, no- here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out."

Harry tried.

And tried.

And tried.

He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere- I wonder, now- yes, why not- unusual combination- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Ginny clapped and the adults smiled.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

"What is curious?" He was worried that something was wrong.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Potter. It is curious that that wand is destined for you, when its brother gave you that scar. Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches, yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great."

He turned his attention to Ginny. "Now lets get to you shall we?" The measuring moved over to her and started to take her measurements as he waved his wand. All the previous wands zoomed back to where they belonged. He once again began to take boxes down.

"Lets see" He handed a wand to Ginny. "Willow and unicorn hair, 14 inches." Ginny waved the wand before Ollivander replaced it with another.

"Hawthron and unicorn hair, 10 inches relatively springy." This wand was rejected as well.

"Vine and dragon heart string 12 and ¾ inches." Another was replaced.

"Yet another tricky customer eh." Ollivander went back and grabbed another wand.

"Maple and dragon heartstring, 7 ¾ inches." Ginny waved the wand through the air and like Harry's and stream of red and gold sparks shot off from the tip. Ginny smiled in satisfaction as she held her wand.

"Thanks you very much Mr. Ollivander." Tonks said as she paid the man.

"And you remember our earlier agreement." Remus asked.

"Of course I look forward to seeing them again, and no one will know about this little visit." The old man bowed.

The adults bowed to the ancient wand maker before grabbing the kid's shoulders. With a rush of air the four disappeared from the old shop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

The group reappeared back in a small room. Harry could tell by the design, that they were in the department. There was no chairs but a table and both of the bags, which held the equipment, were now on the table.

"The plan is to begin your training today. If a few minutes we will enter the chamber to start the first part. Before we do that, we need to give you your gear." Gold reached into the bags and out a cloak from each. Silver conjured a knife.

"Your will need to prick your fingers a little a drop of blood spill on your cloak, this will bond it to you so that no one else will ever be able to use any of the features. Without it, someone could easily ruin your disguise by messing with the cloak."

Tonks held out the knife to Harry first, he made a small cut and let the blood drop on the cloak. It glowed green before returning to normal. Ginny did the same and hers glowed red before returning to normal.

"Now we have your armor. Each Unspeakable has their own sets of armor. Dragon hide is used for all the armor; we get the materials from shed dragon scales. We have gloves, boots, and pants. On your chest your wear an adamant breast plate. It is resistant to all but the most powerful of spells. Each part of the armor, like the cloak can shift and shrink to allow it to be worn at all times. It has the same exact charms as the cloak does and is connected to you through the cloak."

Tonks pulled out some basic black clothes. "These are the usual clothes worn under the armor though you can wear anything you want as they will be covered. For now you can wear what you have now. You just need to slip the armor over your current clothes."

The two obeyed their instructions and pulled on the armor. Harry noticed that it shrunk to his size and that he could easily move even with the metal chest plate. He noticed the metal moved with him and saw a flash each time it happened. He finally pulled on the cloak and marveled at the feel of it all.

"Now we have your wand holsters. Through a series of complex charms we have made one that can fit on your wrist. It shrinks the wand until you need it. Just snap your wrist out and the wand will shot up your hand. It will also be invisible at all times and your wand can only be taken out by you. It also can't be summoned or stolen." Harry placed the leather over his wrist and it immediately snapped on it. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and slid it in. The holster closed and disappeared. He snapped out his wrist only for him to miss the catch and his wand fell to the floor.

Tonks chuckled "Don't worry, everyone does that the first time."

Remus reached back into the pack. He pulled out two wristbands. "Like we told you earlier, these will allow the two of your to communicate with each other. It also contains an emergency portkey that will automatically take you and anyone you are touching to Hogwarts, St. Mungos, or back here. Like everything else it can't be summoned away and can only be used by you.

"Now for your trunk." Tonks pulled out a box and placed it on the floor. "Like we told you it can go back to regular size by just placing your wand on it." She demonstrated by putting her wand on the box, it grew to full size.

Ginny gasped at the box.

"As Ginny knows this is no ordinary box. It had nine different compartments each with its own function. This first compartment if for your valuables, Money, personal effects, I.D.s, spare wands, and family relics go in here." She opened the next compartment. "In the second compartment you keep any and all food items. This is important for when you have extended missions. The third compartment if for anything you need to survive in the wild. It has muggle and magical camping supplies along with a flare gun."

Remus opened the fourth. "This one is for any books you own. It has a small ladder, which you can go down. The compartment is magically enlarged to hold a small room with a dozen bookcases. Your can take and place books at your leisure. The fifth compartment is for any equipment you are not using. You will have several sets in here incase any are damaged. The sixth has a small fully stocked bathroom, the seventh, a kitchen, the eight, a living rooming, and the ninth, a bedroom."

"The sixth through ninth has a way inside to go to each one. Your can also go to the fourth and fifth via the eighth."

Tonks vanished the bags before turning to them. "Now that everything is settled, are you two ready to begin?"

"What types of training to we have to do?" Ginny spoke up.

"A very good question." Remus took this one "At first we are just going to go over the basics. We are going to teach you not only what you going to learn at Hogwarts, but also what you should learn. We will cover all the subjects though some more than others. Then we will learn on advanced spells followed by an intro into dark magic."

Ginny looked appalled at that.

"Don't worry, you'll not have to worry about doing anything bad, we give all recruits an intro so they know what to expect. We will also build you up physically, mentally, and magically. Then we'll work on helping you master any and all abilities you have."

"Okay." Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Any questions Harry." Remus looked to him.

"What about our names?" Harry remembered hearing something about them.

"A very good question." Tonks nodded. "One we discussed this morning."

"Harry James Potter" Remus stood before him. "In accordance with your acceptance, we hereby dub thee Shadow. A warrior, who didn't have much strength, you waited in the shadows for the right moment to strike. May you always remember to lead you and your partner with the same planning as your did before."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" Tonks now stood before her. "In accordance with your acceptance, we hereby dub thee Fire. A warrior, who even though restricted, was never afraid to let the fire inside her burn out, but let it expand. Her temper and rebelliousness and led her to what she knows is right. May you always remember to lead your partner to not the easy goal, but the right goal.

The older pair made a complicated motion with their wands and finally pointed them at the pair. They briefly glowed. "Let the team of Shadow and Fire always prosper and may they work together in unity."

A heavy weight filled the area before it disappeared. The older pair bowed to them and waited. Harry looked over to Ginny before bowing back.

"Welcome" Gold said as she waved her wand. The room suddenly began to glow. Harry watched in wonder as it began to expand around them. "To your training."


	4. Letters, Zoos, and Unspeakables

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for the slow update, blame my sister who is my beta, once she gets started, she gets it done quick, the problem is getting her to start it. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter, this one starts following the first book but with some obvious changes, if its not obvious go click on the chapter selection scroll and click on chapter 1. Thanks for the continued support, every time I look at the story stats I am blown away, never expected to do this well. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and please keep reviewing, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.

**Please Note: **When I am talking about unspeakables, I plan to call them by their actual names when they don't have the cloaks and hoods on to conceal their identity. If they do, I will refer to them by their unspeakable name. I will quite possibly change this soon.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, he never would have gone to live with the Dursleys. Also thanks to HP Lexicon for providing some of the details about the Harry Potter world.

**Chapter 4: Letters, Zoos, and Unspeakables**

"Shadow, watch out on your left." Fire attacked the incoming men. They were surrounded and trapped in a building. Their cover was destroyed leaving them in the open.

"Got him, duck!" Shadow hit the man trying to flank him before firing at an opponent behind her. Fire threw up a shield to block the incoming curses. Shadow jumped over her slashing at the spells with his sword, the spells dissipating as his sword hit them.

"Cover your ears." He held his wand before him and waited for her to prepare. Without question, Fire covered her ear.

"Concussus!" Shadow shot out the concussion spell. A loud bang rang through the room, his eardrums only protected by the nature of the charm. His attacks covered his ears only to be knocked back as the shockwave slammed into them. The force was too much and the front wall tore open.

"Reducto!" Fire shot a blast of red light that struck the ground near the few standing men. The blast sending them flying off their feet and out of the fight.

"Watch out." Shadow sent his sword back and surveyed the nearby area using his Mage Sight. "There are eight of them on the roof and a dozen waiting outside. We also have dementors coming in from the north."

"You distract the men on the ground, I take out the ones on the roof."

"We need to hurry before the dementors get here." The pair shot forward in sync with the other. Shadow quickly shot out a smokescreen causing smoke to bellow out of the room.

Fire quickly rolled out of the makeshift hole before sending another Reducator curse at the rooftop. Panicked shouts came from above followed by two thumps nearby by.

Shadow dove after her and shot another Concussion Spell at the other group. Four of the magical signals dimmed as they lost consciousness. He summoned his sword as the group started to shot blindly into the cloud of smoke.

Fire ducked a curse before send a gray spell at the wall. The stone structure slowly started to decay and part of it crumbled it. Two more shouts rang out as another two were taken down.

Shadow shot out the quicksand charm and hit right in the middle of the ground forces. Screams were heard as the men struggled to break free. He prepared to attack when a charm hit his robes. The bright red spell faded as the cloak protected him. He shot the same spell making the struggling men sink faster.

Fire shot a large stream of flames at the wall. This proved too much after the spell-induced decay. The front half of the building began to crumble and with a quick spell the rubble directed inward. The four that remained on the roof fell with the rubble and three were crushed. A quick spell from Shadow took care of the fourth.

Fire turned her attention to the other forces and started to see them sinking through the dissipating haze. When they were covered from the neck down Shadow quickly made the ground solid again trapping the last of them.

The area began to grow cold and dark as the dementors moved in to attack. With two calls of 'Expecto Patronum' two patronuses charged at the dementors. Shadow's panther patronus reached them first quickly followed by Fire's Phoenix. They shared a quick smile at the forms before focusing on the battle. With the two guardians the dark creatures were quickly stopped and then pushed back. Two blast of fire suddenly shot off nearby causing the creatures to flee. They dropped the charm as the dementors flew too far away to influence them.

A buzzer sounded and the bodies around them disappeared. The building behind them began to vanish rubble and all. Their training room began to appear replacing the landscape of the battlefield. A door opened up and Silver and Gold walked out.

As his instructors came, Harry reflected on the past month and how drastically his life had change. It was hard to believe a month ago Silver came to him with the invitation. It had changed his life drastically. Now he had hoped for a better future and even a few friends. He was also a lot better equipped to protect others and fulfill his role in the war.

He thought about the intense training regime they had to go through. Every day they went into the chamber covered about two weeks. So they only had to work during the weekdays in order to finish their training. After the daily runs and sparing he was in much better shape and could no longer be consider scrawny. He now had a healthy glow and muscles.

They had spent the first few weeks going over the basics of magic. Magical theory along with the basic Hogwarts curriculum. They also had to study the history of the magical world and various books on theory during the night. They then moved into the more advanced spells, cloaking spells, restricted Spells, Auror and Unspeakable spells, this was followed by learning about the dark arts.

At this point, their nightly studies focused on the history of magical creatures and wizarding laws in effect, both present and ancient. They also began on Occlumency.

They then worked on their magical abilities. They were both led through the animagus training and surprising to Gold both had forms. Harry was able to turn into a Phoenix while Ginny was able to turn into a Panther. Gold also worked them through metamorphmagus training in hopes they had the skill, surprising her again Harry was able to learn but Ginny couldn't do any of the skill. Silver worked on Ginny on developing her empathic ability and her healing skills. Harry then perfected his mage sight.

Then began the dueling training. This was done through a series of drills of scenarios they had to work together to get through.

"You've both done well." Silver walked over in front of them. "You've now completed the training. You're now officially Unspeakables."

Gold raised her wand and a silver trimming runes appeared along the edges of their cloaks. "These indicate your status as Unspeakables. It shows your mastery of the each aspect of the training. If you accomplish more and move up in the ranks more shall be added. When you are in the field you can remove the markings the same way you change the colors."

They both lowered their hoods and motioned for them to do the same. Remus then stepped up "Everything we set up will be reset next week so be warned. Keep your gear hidden and don't tell anyone. Continue to be careful so no one notices anything. You're both welcome in the department at any time but make sure you are not missed elsewhere."

"Now for your current assignments. Harry, you will need to play along with Dumbledore for the moment. We can't let him catch on this early. He'll send you your Hogwarts letter in a month so be ready for someone to come and take you to get your school things. Send a message when you get your letter and we'll send someone to get your wand. Just act like you don't know a thing."

"Ginny, yours is easier, you just need to stay under the radar. Make sure your family doesn't know about this, some of them will go straight to Dumbledore if they found out. After Hogwarts starts there won't be as much for your mother to ask you to do so we might have another assignment, but its being looked into right now."

Tonks handed them both a roll of parchment. "These have been charmed into portkeys and will take you both back in a minutes. Make sure to keep in touch."

Remus and Tonks bowed to them and walked out of the room.

"Good luck with the Dursleys." Ginny wrapped him in a hug.

"Thanks." Harry smiled at her concern.

"If we don't have a chance to meet up here I'll see you at Kings Cross."

"Okay" they pulled away and both disappeared with a pop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day Harry woke up to his Aunt rapping her knuckles on the cupboard door. He groaned as he rolled over and tried to cover his head.

"Up! Get Up! Now!"

A loud thumping was heard as someone started coming down the stairs. He identified it as Dudley when he started jumping on the yelling at him to get up.

He got out of bed and slowly got dressed. He groaned as he remembered that today was Dudley's birthday. His heard his Aunt walk back over to the door.

"Are you up yet?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, get a move on. I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Dudley's birthday."

He wearily made his way out of the cupboard and walked down the hall into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see the dining table buried in presents. It looked like Dudley had gotten the new computer as well as another T.V., and a racing bike. He moved over to the stove as his uncle wobbled in.

"Comb your hair!" Was the only thing his uncle said to him as he made his way to the table. He subtly used magic to make the pan automatically moved the food and began to go through the motions. He heard a set of loud thumps as his cousin came into the room.

He moved the food onto plates and began to carry them over as Dudley began to count his presents.

"Thirty-six," Dudley looked up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, lifted his plate off the table and place it on his lap in case Dudley flipped the table over.

"We'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. Two more presents." His aunt tried to appease his cousin.

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. Harry just rolled his eyes at all of it. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!"

The telephone rang and his Aunt moved to answer it, Harry was forced to watch the proceedings bored out of his mind. She came back a few minutes later looking angry and worried. "Bad news Vernon, Mrs. Figg has broken her leg, she can't take him."

Dudley had a look of horror on his face while Harry perked up. Every year when they took Dudley somewhere they would leave him with Mrs. Figg. If she couldn't take him they might leave him home and he could go to the department or hang out with Ginny.

"Now what." Harry noticed she was looking at him like it was his fault.

"We could phone Marge." Harry grimaced at that.

"Don't be silly Vernon she hates the boy." Harry thought that was understating it.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca."

"You could leave me here," Harry put in hoping he could go see Ginny.

"And come back to find the house in ruins" She looked appalled. Harry rolled his eyes at that. "I suppose we could take him to the zoo and leave him in the car."

"The car's new, he is not sitting in it alone."

Harry suppressed his laughter as his cousin began his fake crying. The two immediately stopped and moved over to him.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!"

"I… don't… want… him… to… come… he always spoils everything." Harry rolled his eyes as Dudley shot him a nasty look.

He immediately stopped as the doorbell rang and Petunia let his best friend Piers Polkiss in.

An hour, an argument, a tantrum, and a warning later, Harry was unhappily walking into the zoo. He spent the day giving Dudley a wide berth and admiring the animals. Ginny wished she could have joined him, but her mother had her working all day. He enjoyed the change of scenery but that ended once Dudley and Piers began to grow bored with the animals.

Near the end of the day, the group walked into the reptile house. Harry smiled at the small reptiles having recently obtaining a faint fondness for them. Dudley wasted no time in finding the biggest snake in the place; unfortunately for him it was asleep.

"Make it move!" Uncle Vernon started to rap his hand on the glass but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again." The second time wasn't anymore successful and Dudley moved on in boredom.

"Sorry about my cousin. He's annoying isn't he?" Harry moved in front of the tank. The snake looked up at him and nodded.

"Though unfortunately you are probably used to it?"

The snake nodded again.

"So where are you from." The snake jabbed his tail at the sign.

'Boa Constrictor, Brazil This specimen was bred in the zoo."

"So you've never been home?" The snake shook his head.

Further conversation stopped as Piers ran up shouting for the others. Dudley quickly came up and punched him out of the way. In his surprise he fell off balance and landed on the ground. He narrowed his eyes before softly snapping his fingers.

The two boys who had their faces pressed against the glass suddenly fell forward as the glass disappeared. They screamed as the snake slithered pass them and out of the habitat.

The giant snake moved past Harry and quickly made his way out of the zoo. "Brazil here I come … Thanks Amigo."

Harry, and Ginny who was listening in, struggled to hold their amusement at the next hour. The zoo manager was apologizing over and over again for the incident while the two friends kept repeating their tale, each time it go more dangerous. Their amusement was short-lived when Piers mentioned Harry was talking to it.

That was how he ended up locked in his cupboard a few hours later once again not getting any food from the Dursleys. He nearly jumped when a plate of food had appeared on his bed. He smiled when he figured out it was from Ginny.

The next few weeks were only pleasant because of Ginny. Everyday after school he was sent straight to his cupboard where he immediately flamed over to the burrow. He found he could use his animagus appeared to teleport from place to place in his human form and was putting it to good use.

The two talked quietly in her room usually but occasionally did other things if they could get away with it. She also continued to sneak him food; which helped him from starving since he relatives barely gave him anything.

As summer began, the routine they had set up ended. Now Harry was in the cupboard full time, his longest punishment ever. Ginny's brothers also came home from Hogwarts and with the full house there was no way they could meet up. Her brothers have not learned about privacy. They were known to just walk in instead of knocking.

After a day of that, they decided to go to the department. Since her brother had come home Mrs. Weasley had allowed her to just play during the weekdays.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With twin pops the two appeared in the bottom floor of the ministry. Walking in sync the two made their way down the dark hallway to the door at the end. The room began to spin as soon as they entered and when it stopped they asked to go to the barracks where most unspeakables were at if they were there off duty.

Walking into the room the conversation suddenly stopped as the various figures stopped to look at them. Harry grew slightly nervous at their gaze and even more when one stood up and walked over to them.

"So you two are the new recruits?" The man reached out his hand.

"Yep." Ginny spoke up.

"Welcome then." He began dragging the both of them to the chairs in the center. "As per tradition you will have to go through the introductions. You don't need to state your unspeakable names we already know them, you'll learn ours later, but for now introduced your names and we will do the same."

"I thought we were supposed to keep our identities a secret." Harry asked concerned.

"A secret from others not us." A woman spoke up.

The people in the room gathered around them. Everyone looked at them waiting. "Its tradition for you to start."

"I'm Harry Potter." He decided to just say it, but he heard enough from Ginny to brace for the reaction.

"Really!" Someone in the crowd said as heads turned to his forehead. He moved his bangs out of the way as he lowered his hood.

"Better be careful." Another added. "Some of the researchers want to get a hold of you to study what happened."

Harry shuddered at that.

"Ginny Weasley." Harry saw her lower her hood with a bright look on her face.

"Ginny!" They heard from the back. Two figures moved to the front.

"You're an unspeakable?" The other man questioned.

"Do I know you?" Ginny prepared to hex them.

"Put your wand away sis." The first one lowered his hood to reveal a young face surrounded by red hair.

"Bill!" She squealed hugging him. She looked up as the other chuckled, he lowered his hood to reveal a similar looking face but with short red hair. "Charlie!"

"Good to see you Snapdragon." Her brother said getting a hug.

"How long have you been here?" She asked backing away slightly.

"Right out of Hogwarts for both of us."

"We will continue this later but for now there are others who want to introduce themselves." Bill and Charlie both backed away.

The man who first spoke to them took his hood off. He had reddish brown hair that was styled. He wore glasses that covered dim green eyes. He had a slight scholar type look to him. "The names Quentin Wood but you can call me Q. Nice to meet ya. I work with the field branch. I also work for the Department of Magical Equipment Control"

The girl from before stepped up along with another. "Mary Jonas." She held her hand out.

"Jamie Lee." The second took her hood off.

"We are both in charge of anything to do with music."

"We are also DJs for the WWN"

Quentin stood beside Harry. "Do yourself a favor mate, don't get them started."

Harry spun around as he heard a clunking noise. A man beside him took off his hood to reveal a scar up face that was missing a few pieces. "Alastor Moody, but they call me Mad-Eye," as if to emphasize that his replacement eye started to spin like crazy. "I'm on the Warrior Branch. I'm also Head Auror."

They began to go around the room. Elphias Doge was an old man who was retired he was a researcher. Orsino Thurston was under Mary and Jamie and played drums for the weird sisters. Damocles Belby was a potions expert and also a researcher. Horace Slughorn was an old potions professor at Hogwarts and worked with Belby.

Harry was amazed at the warm welcome that he received at the department. No one had ever treated him as a regular person. He was always given a wide berth because he was different during his childhood and from what he was told, he was going to stand out in Hogwarts.

This went on; Harry went over to the Department as often as he could both to relax and to get away from Dudley's gang. Two weeks into the summer, the Dursleys finally decided he had enough and let him out of his cupboard. He was immediately put to work but it wasn't as bad as before thanks to a few charms here and there. He used his spare time getting to know the others.

Quentin was an academic guy like he thought but he wasn't stuffy. He was always willing to share stories about his work. Mary and Jamie were always getting excited about some band and would go on and on about them if given the chance. Moody turned out to be not as bad as his gruff exterior suggested and had even given him tips on surveillance.

Among the ones he met on the first day, he also met a few more. About a week later he meet a man with a deep voice named Kingsley Shacklebolt, also an auror. Ginny was surprised at another one, Amelia Bones.

The first month of summer flew by and the second was going at the same pace. Ginny had already started to plan for his birthday; which was just over a week away.

The Dursleys hadn't paid him much attention since he was getting his work done, but had taken to ignoring him more. He noticed his Aunt and Uncle slightly nervous every morning, but it was quickly squashed as they continued to plan for Dudley going to Smeltings.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry walked out of his cupboard to a horrid smell. He slowly walked into the room trying to cover his nose as much as possible. On the stove was a giant pot with a gray liquid; there were some clothes in the pot as well. It smelled horrible.

"What's this?" He saw his Aunt walk into the room.

"Your new school uniforms." Her lips tightened as she walked over to the stove. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I'm finished.

He quickly moved over to the table as he heard the other two coming down the stairs. He was thankful he was going to Hogwarts; he didn't want to think about having to wear those.

Vernon and Dudley wrinkled their noses as they walked into the room. Vernon just opened is newspaper while Dudley beat things with his smelting stick. He looked up as he heard the mail slot click.

"Get the mail Dudley." Vernon didn't look up.

"Make Harry get it." Dudley managed to get himself into one of the chairs.

"Get the mail Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting Stick Dudley." His cousin jabbed the stick out but Harry dodged it before subtly sending it back into him. As he walked to the door, he heard a small. He found a postcard, bill, and a strange brown envelope. He turned it over to reveal a seal he had been waiting for, the Hogwarts Seal.

He laughed at how it was addressed to his cupboard remembering how Silver said they used self-addressing quills. He handed the rest of the mail over and pulled out his letter, holding it so Dudley would definitely see it.

"Dad!" Dudley snatched the letter. "Harry's got something!"

Vernon took the letter out of Dudley's hands.

"That's mine!" He shouted trying to keep the act.

His uncle laughed, "Who would be writing to you?" He shook the letter open and read it quickly his face quickly paled at what he read. "P-P-Petunia"

His aunt grabbed the letter and began to read a horrified look came over her. "Vernon! O my goodness! Vernon!" Both boys were being ignored and Dudley was hitting his dad over the head with his stick. Harry sat back and suppressed laughter.

"I want to read that letter." Dudley started to make a mess.

"I want to read it its mine." Harry got back into it.

"Get out both of you!" Vernon yelled grabbing them roughly and shoving them out the door. They had a short scuffle to see who would listen at the keyhole. Dudley looked dumbly from the floor as Harry put his ear on the keyhole. He smirked, Dudley would never admit getting beaten by him.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address- how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching- spying- might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-"

"No," he stopped pacing "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…"

"But-"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

He walked out of the door barely miss both of them. He immediately sent Harry to the cupboard and Dudley to his room. He calmly walked into the cramped cupboard and relaxed on his bead. He shook his sleeve out of the way revealing his watch.

"Shadow to Fire come in Fire." There was a click signaling she heard.

"This is Fire go ahead." He heard a few minutes later.

"Letter received. Part 1 completed." He snickered as he heard more yelling.

"Did they suspect anything?"

"Nothing went off without a hitch. The pig is mad at not being told."

"Bout time he didn't get his way."

"Anything new on your side?"

"My brother made prefect."

"Expected that."

"Got to go Shadow, mum is calling." Another click signaled the line was cut.

During training the issue of how he would officially get to Diagon Alley was raised. The Dursleys would never have taken him and he didn't want them to see any of his vaults. This left someone from Hogwarts. Normally someone would be sent with the letter and if that happened the plan wouldn't matter.

But if they didn't they expected the student to get everything themselves. Silver told them how they put a charm on each letter to see if it was opened. The student would then be put on the roster unless they received a letter saying the student wouldn't be attending. If it wasn't opened an alarm went off and more was sent.

If his letter wasn't opened, then Hogwarts would eventually send someone, Dumbledore wouldn't allow him not to go. He just had to wait until someone came to take him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night Harry tried to go to sleep on his new bed. His uncle had visited him in his cupboard and gave him Dudley's second bedroom. His cousin had just recently stopped whining about it. But he was also snoring. Ginny was excited that he finally had his own room. Things were continuing to look up.

The next day another letter came and his uncle refused to let either of them read it. The third day, after receiving three letters, he nailed the mail slot shut. The fourth day there were twelve letters and he ended up mailing the door shut whistling all the way. The fifth day all 24 of the eggs his aunt had contained a letter inside. His uncle started to go slightly crazy at this and called half a dozen people to complain. The sixth day Vernon was going on about it being Sunday until about 30 letters came shooting out of the fireplace. Within the hour they were on the road going in random directions. Eventually they ended up at a hotel.

Ginny got a kick out of the situation and Harry wasn't doing much better. The next day after about a hundred letters showed up at the hotel they drove to the coast where his uncle rented a boat.

A few hours later, found him lying on a cold dirt floor while his cousin slept on a couch and a mountain of blankets. His aunt and uncle were in the other room. He put a cushioning and warming charm on the ground before trying to get comfortable. He eyes had just been closed for a moment when they shot open. He had heard something nearby and he could sense a magical presence nearby, though it was different than any he had felt.

He slowed moved towards the couch as he heard another thump. He looked at his watch and saw it was thirty seconds to his birthday. He quickly turned down the communicator function just in case. Ten seconds and another series of thumps, Harry got ready to defend himself. Five Seconds and what ever it is it's right outside the door.

3-

2-

1-

BOOM.


	5. Keeper of the Keys and Birthday Surprise

**Authors Notes: **Sorry for the extremely late update. I want to be able to update faster but life gets in the way. My sister who in case you haven't read past notes is also my beta, says to blame her. But she has an excuse because she was taking her finals for college. Bad new is that I'm about to take exams next week and probably won't be able to write that much. Good News is that once both of us are done I will have more time to write which means more updates and possibly other stories, and my sister will be able to edit my chapters faster.

Now for info on the chapter, which is close to the book. As of right now, the time line hasn't changed in regards to anyone but the unspeakable, so the rest act as if nothing has change. Once changes start to happen that affect them, they will react different. So within the next few chapters I will be using the books less and less as the time lines differ.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Dudley would have turned into a full pig.

**Chapter 5: The Keeper of the Keys and Birthday Surprise**

Harry prepared to stun whatever it was when his uncle started to yell and rush out into the room. He had a shotgun in his hands. Harry quickly stowed his wand and watched.

A large man walked into the room and harry assumed he was half giant. Bushy hair that covered his face giving him a jolly look, he wore a large overcoat that had many pockets and he was mysteriously dry for begin out in the storm. He walked into the house and lifted up the door neatly putting it back into place. He then turned to look at the assembled group. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey."

The large man moved over to the sofa where a terrified Dudley moved to hide behind his mother who was hiding behind Vernon.

"An' here's Harry!" Harry saw a smile on his face and lowered his guard. He knocked his watch against the wall as he moved closer. "Last time I saw you, you were only a baby. Ye look a lot like your dad; but yeh've got your mom's eyes."

Harry heard his uncle make a strange rasping noise. "I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," He reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. His uncle made a screak like a mouse being trod upon.

"Anyway- Harry," the giant turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here- I mighta sat on it at some point at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From and inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry eyed the box as he opened it prepared to drop it. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

"Thanks," Harry remembered his manners, as he tasted the icing. It was clean as far as he could tell. "I sorry, but who are you?"

The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He reached out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm. He was glad for his greater strength or his arm might have been ripped off.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath. He smirked as he recognized the charm and was amused by the Dursley's reactions.

Hagrid slumped down on the couch before he began rummaging through his pockets taking out all sorts of things. Eventually he pulled out a copper kettle, a squishy bag of sausages, a teapot, several chipped cups, and a bottle of alcohol he took a swig from before he started making tea and sausages. As the first set was done Dudley began to fidget.

"Don't touch anything he gives you Dudley." Vernon pulled his son behind him.

"Yer great puddin of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley don worry"

Harry slowly began to eat the sausages that Hagrid gave him; they were okay but nothing like Mrs. Weasley's.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know who you are." He could just hear Ginny laughing right now but focused on the moment. He watched him finish drinking before answering.

"Call me Hagrid, everyon does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er – no, sorry."

"SORRY!" Hagrid glared at his relatives and Harry slightly smirked. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" Harry was starting to have fun.

"ALL WHAT." Hagrid was angry now. "Now wait jus' one second! Do you mean ter tell me," The Dursleys were now cowering against the wall, and Harry wished he had a camera. "that this boy- this boy!- knows nothin' about'- about ANYTHING?"

"Hey I know some things, I'm one of the top students in my class." He felt the watch heat up slightly before cooling down again. Ginny had started phase 2.

"About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

"What world."

"DURSLEY!"

Harry didn't think it was possible but his uncle hugged the wall even tighter.

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad, I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What? My- my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know… yeh don' know… Yeh don' know what yeh are?"

"STOP!" Harry looked over surprised that his uncle had the courage to speak at this point.

"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years!"

"Kept what from me?" Harry was starting to get slightly bored now but this was too important to mess up.

"STOP I FORBID YOU." Harry knew that nothing he did could stop Hagrid but it would be entertaining for him.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh. Harry- yer a wizard."

Complete silence descended upon the hut at these words. Harry put a shocked look on his face but paid attention to the magical source that had just appeared on the island. He turned his attention back to Hagrid "a what?"

"A wizard, o' course, an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read your letter."

He read through the Hogwarts letter, taking note of Dumbledore's titles. He also took note of the items list on the back. He took a moment deciding what question he could ask. "What does it mean they expect my owl?"

He internally cringed after saying it; no doubt he was going to hear that again.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me." Hagrid suddenly pulled a live owl out of his coat pocket. He noted that he addressed it to Dumbledore, _looks like we aren't the only ones planning right now._ After he sent the letter, he sat back down.

"He's not going." His uncle suddenly spoke up again.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him,"

"A what?"

"A muggle, it's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," Harry rolled his eyes, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You knew? You knew I'm a- a wizard?"

The next few minutes saw his relatives getting paler and paler. It also saw Harry getting more and more annoyed. This was a highly abbreviated version of what Silver told him, and the first one made more sense. Did Hagrid not know or did Dumbledore not want him to know? He listened as Hagrid told him his story, then get mad at his uncle and give Dudley a pig's tail. Finally, his relatives shot out of the room and into the bedroom leaving the two of them alone.

Harry quickly shot out his wand and shot it towards the window, a cloaked man suddenly appeared and caught the wand before disappearing from the island completely. This all took place while Hagrid was watching the Dursley's retreat.

After being given Hagrid's coat as a blank, Harry curled up to go to sleep and waited until Hagrid started to snore.

When he did Harry turned on the volume on the watch.

"What do they mean they expect my owl?" Ginny laughed.

"Shut it." Harry mumbled. "Phase 2 complete. I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Hagrid, it was on the note."

"Keep my posted." Both sides shut off as both went to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry felt naked without his wand. Surprising considering how short a time he had even known about magic. He was on the floor wearing Hagrid's coat as a blanket. The rustling that occurred every so often concerning him, but he didn't sense anything bad.

He had woken up early like usual but this time there was no one screaming at him. Shoving the coat to the side, he looked around the cabin. The sunlight was shinning in, the storm was over and that the cool sea air came in from the window. He looked out to see the remains of last night's storm sitting on the rocks reflecting the sunlight.

Going back to the coat, he noticed writing on the floor

'Happy Birthday Harry. When you are done with Hagrid come to the Department. Ginny'

He smiled and wiped away the message with his foot and went back to the window.

He looked into the distance and saw an owl flying toward them. He opened the window as the owl swooped in, dropped the paper on Hagrid and then attacking his coat.

"Hagrid there's an owl - "

"Pay Him" The man grunted as he woke up. "He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."

Harry dug through his pockets and managed to find the money "Give him five knuts, the little bronze ones."

Harry put the money in the pouch and the owl flew off. The couch groaned as Hagrid got up and stretched, releasing a loud yawn in the process. "Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

"Um- Hagrid? I haven't got any money- and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."

"Don't worry about that," Hagrid stood up and scratched his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed-"

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold- an' I wouldn' say no the a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."

"Wizards have banks?"

"Just the one, Gringotts. Run by goblins."

"Goblins?"

"Yeah- so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe- 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business."

Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you- getting' things from Gringotts- knows he can trust me, see."

"Got everythin'? Come on, then." Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.

"Flew" said Hagrid.

"Flew?"

"Yeah- but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."

They settled down in the boat,

Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying, how did he fly if he's not supposed to use magic? Flying was very complex magic.

"Seems a shame ter row, though," Hagrid gave Harry a look analyzing him "If I was tr- er- speed things up a bit, would yeh mind no mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

Harry smirked at that and shook his head "Of course not." He already planned on adding a charm to make rowing easier but Hagrid's idea worked to. He watched Hagrid pull out his pink umbrella. Harry realized he kept his wand pieces in there, but the wand was in half. He must have been expelled. Hagrid tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.

Hagrid unfolded his paper as the boat sped toward land. Harry sat and began to carefully plan what he was going to do. If Hagrid has such loyalty to Dumbledore he would definitely tell the professor all about him.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid turned the page. Harry chocked back a laugh since he wasn't supposed to know about the Ministry of Magic yet.

After a few more minutes, the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid put up his newspaper as they began to walk to the train station. Harry watched with amusement as passerby stared at the blissfully unaware giant. Not only for his giant size, but also for the way he was commenting on ordinary every day things. They made their way down to the train where Harry paid for the tickets and they took a train to London.

On the train everyone stared at the giant who took up several seats, especially when he took out a giant yellow tent and began knitting.

"Still got yer letter, Harry?" He counted stitches.

Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

"Can we buy all of this in London?"

"If yeh know where to go."

As Hagrid began to complain about the train and other muggle things, Harry smirked. From what he saw, not everyone in the wizarding world had this much trouble adapting and using Muggle stuff. Of course, most weren't as big as Hagrid was.

"This is it. This is the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." Hagrid had led him to the entrance of the pub. Harry recognized the old building from multiple visits to the place. He was led into the pub that was as always, bustling with activity. Families, friends and loners sat eating, drinking, and chatting.

The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid clapped his great hand on Harry's shoulder and made his knees buckle. He really needed to start realizing how strong he was.

"Good Lord," The bartender peered closely at Harry, "is this- can this be-?"

Harry looked around and noticed that the pub had gone quiet. He rolled his eyes predicting what was about to happen.

"Bless my soul," The old bartender looked astonished, "Harry Potter… what an honor." He hurried out from behind his bar and rushed at Harry and squeezed his hand. Harry carefully tempered his original action and returned the handshake, when he saw that the old man had tears in his eyes

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

The entire pub was looking at him now; he would have to ask Ginny tomorrow if he was in the paper. One of the women smoking kept puffing a pipe that had long gone out. Hagrid was beaming and dozens of chairs began scrapping against the floor as their occupants began surrounding him trying to shake his hand.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand- I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

Harry shook hands again and again- Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. "Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid reached forward and shook the man's hand. Harry immediately sensed something wrong." Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," Professor Quirrell. grasped Harry's hand shakily, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What class do you teach, Professor?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," Professor Quirrell shuddered, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter? You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

Harry studied the man more closely, he wore professional looking robes and a baldhead, but he looked incredibly nervous for some reason, Harry also felt a dark aura around him. But it wasn't his own, it was from something he had been around. Harry made a note to keep an eye on the professor.

After Quirrell, more and more people came up to him, some asking questions, some thanking him, some just wanting to touch him.

Overall, it gave him an even bigger dislike of his fame.

"Must get on- lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."

Hagrid led him out of the pub and into the alley behind it. Beside some trash and a trash can

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh- mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag- never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject-now, where' me umbrella?"

Harry watched as Hagrid counted bricks and hit the one opening the passage. Diagon Alley appeared before them as the wall disappeared. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

Harry faked his amazement as he looked around the alley. It was busier now than when he first visited, fill with students coming to get their school supplies. Passing the Apothecary, he heard two women complaining about the prices. Even more kids were crowded around to the window of quality quidditch supplies.

"Gringotts" Hagrid led them towards the bank. A goblin was out front guarding the bank. Harry gave the guard a slight bow and a surprised Goblin returned it. Another pair of Goblins bowed to them as they entered the bank. Inside about a hundred more were busy with various transactions and other business related activities. Hagrid led them to a free Goblin.

"Morning, We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere."

Harry watched the annoyed Goblin as Hagrid proceeded to mess up his counter with various items as he emptied out his pockets. He wrinkled his nose at the mess but the giant finally found what he was looking for. "Got it" He handed over the key.

The goblin looked at it closely before stating that everything was in order.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore. It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

"Very well, I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin, Griphook came and directed them to a door at the side. Hagrid quickly scooped up his stuff and they followed him into a narrow stone passage. The goblin whistled sharply and a rail car came flying out from nowhere. The three and them got in and they were off.

As the cart ride sped down the path, Harry tried to keep track of where they were going. Left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, right fork, left, right, left, left, middle fork, left fork, right, left, far left fork. He stopped his observation as he saw a burst of fire in the distance. Ginny mentioned there were rumors of dragons in Gringotts. Right, left, middle fork, right fork, middle left fork, left, and right.

The cart slowed to a stop and Griphook got out. Hagrid leaned against the wall trying not to puke.

Griphook opened the vault and green smoke came billowing out. Harry jumped back in alarm but relaxed as the effects of the smoke diminished and disappeared. He noticed a slight magical outburst from Griphook as it was disappearing.

He looked into the vault and was surprised to the amount of money in there. There was probably about 5,000 Galleons in there. He looked quickly and didn't see any jewelry, books, weapons, or any other family heirlooms, so this wasn't his family vault. Normally he wouldn't have access to the family vault until he was 17, but with both of his parents dead, it really up to their will.

"All yours." Hagrid handed him a bag "The gold ones are Galleons, Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough."

He quickly gathered money into the bag, putting as much in as he could. The bag was a little heavy when he was done so he put a slight weightlessness charm on it to take off the edge. He quickly looked to the Goblin to see if it was noticed, a wink was his reply.

"Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." Hagrid turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only" The goblin smiled.

The air began to get colder as the ride continued. Once again, he tried to remember where they were turning, but that was given up as something else grabbed his attention. As the passed over a giant Ravine, he sensed a very dark presence at the bottom. It was unlike anything he had ever heard of. It didn't even feel whole. He made a note to talk to some of the other Unspeakables about it later.

When they made it to the vault Harry raised an eyebrow at the lack of keyhole, whatever was in there was important enough to warrant full goblin protection.

"Stand back," Griphook stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"How often do you check to see if anyone is in there?" Harry began to look at the charms on the vault, mentally planning uses for them.

"About once every ten years." Griphook had a rather nasty grin.

As the vault opened he noted that it looked completely empty, he scanned the vault and saw a small package wrapped in brown paper on the floor. It let off a decent magical aura and felt somewhat old. Hagrid quickly scooped up the package and they were on their way.

Once they were up top, Hagrid was still looking green. "Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid, nodded toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

Harry entered the robe shop alone. Last time he was here he got his disguised robes checked for size and a casual robe. He knew this time would take much longer.

"Hogwarts, dear? Got the lot here- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Harry noticed a pale boy with a pointed face in the back of the shop. He could see the arrogance of him from here. There was a second witch pinning up his long black robes. He was led over and directed to a stool next to him. He could feel the boy's gaze on him as a robe was slipped over his head and Madam Malkin began to pin them to the right size.

"Hello. Hogwarts too?"

"Yes."

""My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?"

"No." He was highly arrogant. He made a note to keep an eye on him, and plan a prank or two.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No"

"I do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Whatever house I'm sorted into." Mentally he thought Gryffindor.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Harry wasn't wrong about him being arrogant, he was extremely arrogant.

"I say, look at that man." He was looking out the window to Hagrid who was smiling and waving at Harry. He pointed to two ice cream cones in his hand to say why he wasn't coming in. Harry smiled at the gesture.

"That's Hagrid," Harry annoyed at the boys arrogance. He was definitely a pure blood and from what he had read, he wasn't too impressed with them. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," He was disliking the boy less and less every second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant"

"Do you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead,"

"Oh, Sorry. But they were our kind weren't they."

"They were both wizards if that's what you mean." He was sure that he was a pure blood.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyways?"

He never got the answer as the Madam Malkin finished the robes. Harry paid for them and rushed from the shop. The two of them finished their ice cream and continued their shopping. They went to the Stationary Shop and bought some parchment and some ink. He bought some black ink, green ink, and on a whim some fiery red ink.

Flourish and Blotts was next. They got Harry's books and he used the opportunity to pick up a few books about the wizarding world. They stopped by the magical instruments shop and he got a pewter cauldron, along with scales, vials, and a telescope. They then stocked up on potions ingredients before Hagrid asked for the list.

"Just yer wand left- oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Harry felt himself go red. He wasn't used to people caring enough to give him a gift. "You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at- an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

The idea of an owl did sound good. But he really didn't have any use for it. The only person who he would send letters too was Ginny, but with the communicators there wasn't much point. They left Eeylops Owl Emporium a few minutes later with Harry the owner of a snowy owl. According to the shop owner, she had been there for a while now because she was never nice to anyone. He was the first one she had been nice too. He thanked Hagrid for the gift.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now- only place fer wands, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

The place was exactly as he remembered it from last time. The old wand maker greeted them with a smile before going into 'finding him a wand.' The only bad part was when he once again told about how his and Voldemort's were brothers. Dumbledore would definitely hear about it now.

He paid for the wand mouthing thanks to the man when Hagrid wasn't looking. It felt great to have his wand again. He'd felt slightly naked without it. He put it in his pocket for now not wanting Hagrid to wonder where it was if it was in his holster.

They went back the way they came, down the alley, into the Leaky Cauldron, and back though London. Once they were in Paddington Station Hagrid bought Harry a cheeseburger and continued telling him about the wizarding world. Time quickly ran out and Hagrid handed him his ticket for Hogwarts: telling to make sure he was on time. The train pulled out of the station and as Harry watched, he activated a port-key and left."

Harry subtly shrunk the packages and put them in his pocket, before he moved into the bathroom. He then disappeared from the train. Appearing in a clearing in the wood. He quickly pulled out his robes and donned them. Make sure all the charms were active, before putting his trunk back. He disappeared again and appeared in the Atrium of the Ministry.

Silver had told him that he wasn't supposed to Apparate directly to the department unless it was an emergency. It help with security if they didn't have people coming and going so often, because that hallway was the only room in the whole building where people could Apparate to.

He signaled on his watch to Ginny as he made his way towards the elevators. People looked at him with interest but continued on their way. The room was crowded as the ministry was starting to shut down for the day. He finally made it to the elevators and took one down to the ground floor. Once there, he walked up to the door and went in. The room spun quickly before stopping.

"Common Room." A door to his left glowed and opened up. He dropped his hood and walked in.

"SURPRISE!" Harry walked into the room to see a large group gathered. A table with snacks and a birthday cake was off to one side. A banner saying '_Happy Birthday Shadow'_ was hanging overhead. Ginny came over and gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday" She pulled away and dragged him over to the others. He was bombarded by greetings as people wished him happy birthday.

After everyone had spoke to him everyone spread out across the room. Remus and Tonks were chatting in the corner. Bill and Charlie were telling stories from their jobs. Mad Eye was showing him a picture of his parents with the rest of the order. Ginny was beside him listening. Mary and Jamie were going on about some band while Quentin was banging his head on the desk.

The cake was delicious and then came presents, Mad Eye gave him a Foe Glass to put in his trunk, Remus and Tonks got him some pictures of his parents, Mary and Jamie gave him some CDs of their favorite bands, and Quentin got him a book on hexing.

The party went great until it started to get late. One by one, the guest left, having to go to work in their public jobs the next day.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Ginny was the last to leave. She was looking nervous as she handed him a present. He opened the box to find a silver chain. On the end was a Phoenix that looked like it was in mid flight. It had a heavy magic aura.

"I researched the various charms on it. It draws on your magic to power itself. While at Hogwarts it will use the magic in the air. It has a shield the can block minor spells. It also protects you from tracking charms, and any potions that try to control; from the enslavement potion to the love potion."

Harry looked thoughtfully at the gift. She had obviously put a lot of effort into it. Harry didn't think it was necessary, he would have loved whatever she had gotten him.

"I want you to be safe this year. From what Bill and Charlie have told me, I'm worried he will try something."

"Thanks Gin." He said pulling her into a hug. He felt a feeling of contentment and happiness to match his own, but didn't spare it a thought. The two pulled away from each other and smiled. With a goodbye, the two separated and disappeared.


	6. All Aboard for Hogwarts

**Authors Notes: **Summer! "And I'm so glad when School is out! It's been a long long morning and I'm so glad to be about, this is the only life for me!" Those are lyrics to School is Out by the Subdigitals. Summer Break is finally here and with it I hope to bring you chapters faster than before.

I know that this is close to being the shortest chapter of the story, but there is a reason. I was planning this chapter my plan was to get to the end of the first day through the train ride, sorting, and all that mess, but when it was done, it was too long so I split it up. Good News is, the next chapter should be up within the week, which would be a record. I would say a few days, but that is a sign of the apocalypse.

As always read and review. They are encouraging and also makes me want to bug my sister more about editing the chapter to get it out sooner

**Poll: **I am going to start doing polls from time to time when a new idea comes up. I'll try to use whichever idea you guys want.

"Should Harry have a secret room? If so should it be something protected or should have its own portrait and password? Or should he use the room of requirement?"

Vote and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter the trio would have stood up to Malfoy more than they did.

**Chapter 6: First Sight of Hogwarts**

Harry spent a good part of the next month learning about eh different parts of the Department.

He learned how the research experimented with anything and everything. Quentin often told stories of what he was working on. Harry also figured out why he didn't have a partner, his was still in the hospital after an accident.

The Field Branch was where they explored anywhere and any place.

There were those like Mary and Jamie, or Remus and Tonks, who were considered, sub departments, but were still under the research branch.

Finally, there was the Master Unspeakables: Fianna, Master of the Warrior Branch, Apollo, Master of the Research Branch, and Medieval, Master of the Field Branch.

They were in charge of their respective branches and also controlled the movement of the unspeakables under them. When they gained the position they held it for life, unless they resigned. None of them were at the head of the department they ran it together.

The department was a whole lot better than being at Privet Drive. Here people actually cared about him, they also didn't look down at him for his age, and they treated him like an equal. He could see why they said the best of the wizarding world was in the department.

Since Hagrid showed up, the Dursleys seemed to be afraid of Harry. Dudley even ran from the room whenever he showed up. They ignored him… which was fine by him.

After thinking about names he decided to name his new owl Hedwig. He read through his schoolbooks quickly, with magical help, and made notes on things he would need to know.

The month passed quickly for the two of them. Ginny was sad about being left alone and made him promise to call as much as possible which he was more than willing to.

On the last day of August, Harry packed away his school trunk. He then pulled out his Unspeakable trunk and gathered everything else he had left in the room.

Finally, He went to his uncle asking for a ride. "Uncle Vernon?"

The round man just grunted.

"I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to go to Hogwarts."

Another grunt.

"Would it be alright if you gave me a lift?"

Another grunt Harry assumed that was a yes. If he didn't get a ride he would Apparate and come up with a cover story if need be.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

He was tempted to state they are illegal, but didn't feel like dealing with his uncle's temper.

"Where is this school anyway?"

"I don't know. The ticket says to take the train at Platform Nine and 3/4 at eleven o'clock."

"Platform what?"

"Nine and 3/4." Harry rolled his eyes.

"There is no platform nine and 3/4"

"Its on my ticket." He waved the slip of paper.

"Barking howling mad the whole lot of them. We'll take you to the station tomorrow. You are lucky we are going to London anyway. We are taking Dudley to the hospital, got to have that tail removed before Smeltings."

Chocking back a laugh, he went back to his room snickering. His watch beeped just as he relaxed.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey, how are things over at your place?"

Harry stifled his laughter as he relayed the conversation to her. He heard muffled laughter through the connection

"Things are a bit crazy here."

"Your brothers?"

"You have no idea."

He heard screaming in the background.

"They are scrambling around trying to get packed. Mum has also been lecturing the twins all day. And that was before she caught them packing their pranking supplies."

"That sounds fun."

"My ears still hurt. Everyone is hiding in their rooms, well Ron and me are."

"Percy still being a prat?"

"Ever since he got his prefect badge, he hasn't cared about his family. I've only seen him at meal times." She sounded slightly hurt but hid it well.

"He's too stuck up to realize how lucky he is." Harry knew better than most.

"Hopefully he'll realize his mistake before too long. We might need to work on him." He heard the wistful tone of her voice.

"That's a project for next year, Gin." He would try working on during the coming year.

"Good point. Do you have everything ready."

"Yep, I'll set it up the first night."

"Good." Someone called for her in the background. "Mum needs help with dinner."

He could hear the exasperation in her voice.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you later Gin." He took out another book "Intro to Spell Creation" and began to read. The night passed quickly for him and before he knew it he was waking up on Sept. 1st.

* * *

After the long car drive, in which was forced to sit through Dudley's whining, they pulled up to the station. To his surprise, his uncle got out, pulled his trunk out, put it on the cart, and rolled it into the station for him.

"Well, there you are, boy, platform nine- platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

Harry watched in amusement as his uncle climbed into his car and drove off. Vernon's actions now made sense.

Harry found a bench near the platform instead of going in and waited. With ten minutes to go he suddenly felt someone enter station and whoever it was, he or she stuck out from the rest. Finding the source, he smiled. A group of six red heads were making their way into the station. Ginny looked annoyed and after seeing her mother holding her hand, he could see why. The twins were in the back of the group chatting between themselves, and Percy was behind his mother talking to Ron. He began to move towards the group.

"-packed with muggles of course."

He followed them to the platform. Ginny smiled as he approached.

"Now, what platform is it?"

There was no answer. Ginny was busy looking at Harry.

"Ginny?"

"Nine and 3/4 mum." She used an automatic tone of voice.

Percy was the first to go through the barrier.

"Fred, you next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honest woman you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell that I am George?"

Harry noticed Ginny mouth Fred.

"Sorry, George dear."

"I'm only joking, I am Fred." He went towards the barrier and called for his twin.

Harry thought now would be a good time to approach them. "Excuse me."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him. "Hello, dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

"Yes, the thing is I don't know-"

"How to get on the platform?"

"I'll show him, Mum."

"That's very helpful Ginny. Just wait for me on the other side."

"Ok." She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. There was a slight buzz that ran through him, but he dismissed it. She pulled him over to the wall. She looked at her mum. "You just go right into the wall, don't stop." She disappeared through the wall and Harry followed her quickly.

He looked in interest at the steam engine, the sun shinning on the bright red paint. People and animals alike were scattered on the platform, parents making sure their kids were ready, others meeting up with friends. He smiled at the scene.

"Gran I lost my toad again." A pudgy boy was in tears.

The stern witch beside him shook her head. "Oh Neville."

He looked at the train to see the first few carriages filled. Students were everywhere. The twins were running off to a kid with a box in his hand.

"Good luck, Harry." She gave him a hug before her mother appeared through the barrier.

"Thanks for the help."

"Its no problem dear. Hope you enjoy Hogwarts. Come along Ginny." As she was dragged away they smiled at each other.

Harry struggled through the crowd until he found an empty car near the end of the train. He made a show of struggling to put his trunk up before the twins suddenly appeared and helped him.

"Want a hand?"

"Yes, please."

"Oy, Fred, come here and help."

"Thanks" He then made the mistake of rubbing his forehead.

"What's that?"

"Blimey are you-"

He sighed "Yes, I'm Harry Potter." He got a thought.

"The Marvelous Harry Potter!"

"The Actual Boy who lived!"

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" They shook his hand and left the compartment.

Harry sat down before looking out the window again, Quickly finding Ginny. She looked annoyed that her mother was holding her hand again but her face brightened and she waved when she saw Harry. Her mother, following her line of sight, waved at him as well. He waved backed before leaning back against the seat, still looking out the window.

Mrs. Weasley pulled out a handkerchief, trying to wipe Ron's nose. He tried to get away, but she grabbed his arm and held him still.

"Mum- geroff."

"Aa, has ickle Ronnie got…"

"Somefink on his nosie?" The twins walked up.

"Shut up."

"Where is Percy?" Mrs. Weasley looked for her oldest.

"He's coming now."

Percy came strutting up a new prefect badge on his chest that he was proudly showing off.

"Can't stay long, Mother, I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," One of them got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Once-"

"Or twice-" They were smiling now.

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up." Percy looked annoyed by his brothers joking.

"All right, dear, well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek before he left.

Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've- you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." They were looking at each other in excitement.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Mum…" They put their arms around Ron.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us…"

"Shut up," Ron shoved them off.

"Hey, Mum, guess who we just met on the train?"

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

"Don't you want to go see him?" Fred prodded her.

"I already can." She waved to him again.

He waved back smiling at her.

"Really, Fred, how do you know?"

"Asked him and I saw his scar its really there…"

"Like a lightning bolt…"

"Poor dear- no wonder he was alone, I wondered He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Mrs. Weasley became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"Alright keep your hair on."

"Fred!"

He was saved the train whistling.

"Hurry up." She shoved the boys towards the train. They leaned out the window and kissed her goodbye.

"Don't worry, Ginny, we'll send you lots of owls." The twins were hanging out the window.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat.

"George!"

"Only joking, Mum."

He leaned out the window and waved goodbye to Ginny. She ran along the platform, laughing the whole way. She continued waving until they were out of sight.

He watched the buildings go by until the door opened up and Ron stepped in asking if he could sit with him. After he sat down, the door opened again.

"Hey Ron." One of the twins popped his head in.

"Hey again, Harry." The other popped in.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right."

"Bye." The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

'_He doesn't have any tact_' he thought. "Yep." He held up his bangs.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing but a green light." Since he started Occlumency he could actually remember a lot more than that.

"Wow."

They continued talking as the train moved down the track. Constantly Ron was talking without thinking but Harry let it slide. He would have to work on that though…

When the snack cart came through he ended up buying a huge pile of candy and then shared it with Ron.

Ron reached into his pocket and showed Harry his pet Scabbers. Harry slightly flinched, there was a magical signature coming from it, it didn't seem like an ordinary rat. Harry would have to keep an eye on it.

A while later, he was looking at a picture of Dumbledore in a chocolate frog card. He seemed so harmless in the picture, but looks can often be deceiving.

Harry spent his time watching the countryside, eating the sweets, or talking to Ron.

The door to the compartment opened again. It was the boy from earlier. "Excuse me. Have any of you seen a toad at all."

When they shook their head tears pooled in his eyes, "I've lost him, he keeps getting away from me."

Harry knew he could help, but didn't know how he could explain it. Then he got an idea.

"Wait a minute, there is a spell, I remember reading about it." He pulled down his trunk and dug through his books the other two looked on in interest. "Here it is." He pulled out a charms book. Luckily it was one of the extra books he had put in his school trunk. He flipped through the book until he got to the right page. "Here it is the Summoning Charm."

"My mum uses that a lot to search the twins."

"What does it do?" The boy looked nervous.

"It summons whatever the target is to you if it's not to far away. We should be able to use it to find you toad. What is his name?"

"Trevor."

He pulled out his wand when the compartment door opened. "Neville, I thought you were looking for your toad."

"I am." He looked at Harry.

"My names Harry, Harry Potter."

Both looked at his forehead.

"Are you really?" Hermione looked at him with interest. "I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading. You're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"I have heard of those, but how accurate can they be. I was the only one there and I don't remember a thing."

There was an awkward pause.

"Well" The boy looked even more nervous. "Harry says he has a spell to find it."

"Really what spell is that?" She looked hungry for knowledge.

"It's called the Summoning Charm." He repeated showing her the book. She skimmed it with interest.

He opened the door again. "Accio Trevor." There was a croak in the distance as the toad came flying into the compartment. "Here you go." He caught the animal and handed it to him.

"Thanks, I'm Neville Longbottom." He stuck out his hand and they shook.

"And I'm Hermione Granger."

The four were well on their way to becoming friends when the compartment door opened again. In walked the blond kid from Madam Malkin's looking like he owned the place. Two chubby kids were trailing behind him looking like they only had one brain cell between them. The middle kid looked a lot more interested in him than he did before.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes it is." He said firmly he hand closed on his wand ready to draw it. He barely knew the boy and already he didn't like him. The way he talked and the way he was acting put him in a very bad place in Harry's mind. He didn't want to be friends with anyone who only wanted to be friends with him because of his fame and not because of who he was. Glancing at the two brutes, he calculated his options.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron laughed. Malfoy's look infuriated him. He was looking down at them.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned to Neville. "The boy who is barely above a squib." He turned to Hermione "and a mudblood."

Ron moved to attack but Harry waved him down.

Malfoy turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He stuck out his hand.

He didn't take his hand but instead grabbed his arm. He then twisted it and slammed him into the door pinning him. Malfoy gave a yelp of surprise and his face paled even more.

"Do yourself a favor Draco, trying thinking for yourself for once instead of being a clone. I won't let you continue to insult my friends is that clear? If you continue this behavior it will negative consequences."

Malfoy gulped and nodded his face somehow paling even more. Harry released him and the blond boy shot out of the compartment, his two lackeys following him.

"Harry, you shouldn't have attacked him you could get in trouble before you even get to school." Hermione was on her feet glaring at him.

"You saw how he acted, you think he's going to admit that he got beat by anybody. Besides someone had to take him down a peg."

"That was brilliant mate!" Ron all but shouted. "Where did you learn that?"

"We were taught at my muggle primary school."

It was a few minutes before things were back to normal in the compartment, but he four friends were soon back to talking. Before they knew, it a voice appeared overhead saying they would be there is five minute. Hermione and Neville went back to their luggage while the two of them changed. Ron looked incredibly nervous.

He gathered the empty wrappers and put them in his trunk and followed Ron out into the packed corridor.

Harry quickly went over his list in his head preparing himself not only for his first glimpse of Hogwarts, but for the first phase of the plan.


	7. First Sight of Hogwarts: Year 1 Begins

**Author's Notes: **To start off the author's notes I would like to thank all those who are reading this, the support is really encouraging. Last Chapter this story broke 10,000 views, 50 reviews, 200 follows, and 100 Favorites. I never expected it to do this well so thanks so much.

Sorry that this is later than I said it would, things aren't as calm as I thought they would be, also my sister was busy with a proposal that she spend all of last week on. She also wants to apologize in advance since she has two maybe three deadlines in October that she need to work on, so she won't be able to edit them as fast as I had hoped.

I am looking for someone that will do some art for this story. I am looking for a title picture. I can't pay for it but if any of you are willing to do it for free please message me.

Also I know you are probably tired of me quoting the book all the time. My purpose for doing that is an idea I had. Since things hadn't changed from the books for most of the characters, they acted as they did in the books. But as things around them change; namely Harry; their reactions change. The book will still be quoted, but not as much.

As for how fast this story is going to progress, this is a skeleton model at this point, but my plan is to be done with the first year in 5 chapters at max. I'll try to do it in less but I don't want to speed through something, I would rather take my time and do it right. It could even be more but my goal is 5.

Now that the long author's note is done, here is the story. Harry's sorting and the plans Ginny mentioned last time. Enjoy! Also as always R&R! I find your reviews encouraging.

**Poll: **The same poll from last time about the secret room is still up if you want to influence the story go check it out. If you don't feel like going to the poll just tell me in a review.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Malfoy would have been in Hufflepuff, how funny would that have been?

Any quotes from the book are not owned by me but from J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 7: First Sight of Hogwarts: Year 1 Begins**

As the train stopped, the students made their way out onto the dark platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid was standing in the middle of the platform waving a large lantern.

He smiled at the gentle giant. "All right Hagrid."

The large man smiled "C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" He followed the other first years as they walked into the forest. A few slid on the slightly damp ground.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here."

Harry looked in wonder as the large castle came into view. In front of them was a large part of the castle behind a courtyard which shown with light. Many figures were going into a large door into the castle. Towers stretched above the castle. Lights sparkled from the windows and magic seemed to come from every crack.

Hagrid led them to a fleet of boats. "No more'n four to a boat!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville quickly gathered in one of the front boats. "Everyone in?"

Hagrid was in the front boat by himself "Right then- FORWARD!"

The fleet began to sail across the lake as a charm activated. Their path continued to take them directly to a ivy covered hole in the cliff. A tentacle shot out of the water as Harry's eyes shot to the lake. An elbow to Ron caused to four to look at it before as it waved before disappearing.

"Heads down!" The first boats were reaching the cliff. They ducked their heads as the ivy slide across their backs.

After a long tunnel, the first years followed Hagrid up a stone passageway into the courtyard Harry saw earlier. They were led up the stone steps to a giant pair of doors.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid looked over the students before raising a gigantic fist and knocking three times on the castle door.

The doors swung open to reveal a black haired witch in emerald green cloaks. She had a stern face, but he had the feeling it was just to keep students in line. Her eyes shown with delight when she looked over the new students. Glancing at him, she did a double take before moving on.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She led them through the entrance hall, which was bigger than the Dursley's house. It had a large ceiling and a marble staircase that led up into the castle. There was also stairs going down in the corner. Voices were coming from the doors opposite the marble staircase. They were led into a room off to the side.

The first years crowed into the rooms looking around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She left the room and Ron began to mutter nervously. Neville was sweating and trying to straighten his robes. Hermione began to mutter spells she knew and which one she would need.

Multiple screams rang out and Harry jumped, spun around and reached for his wand. He saw pearly-white figures coming through the walls and he pulled his hand away. Harry listened to an argument they were having.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and, you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

The ghost, wearing a ruff and tights, had suddenly noticed the first years.

Harry struggled to keep a straight face as nobody answered.

"New students!" The Fat Friar smiled at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few kids nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Harry got in line and they followed the professor back into the Entrance Hall before entering the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was a large wide-open room with four long tables going down it. A fifth table was at the end. Students were piled on the tables watching the first years enter. Candles hung in the air lighting the room and the ceiling was charmed to show the sky outside.

The group was led to a raised platform that the staff table sat on where Professor McGonagall placed a stool and a hat on before pulling out a roll of parchment. Everyone stared at the hat and silence broke out. A rip near the brim that opened like a mouth.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kid;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall broke out in applause and the hat bowed to the tables before growing still.

"So, we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron was outraged. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Harry laughed before getting a stern glare from Hermione.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Abbott, Hannah." A girl with blond pigtails stepped forward and put on the hat. After a moment the hat called, "HUFFLEPUFF." The table on the right cheered as she went to sit down. One of the ghosts from earlier smiled at her.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time. Several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; the twins were catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became a Slytherin. That table didn't applaud as much as the others. Most of them looked unpleasant.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry noted that some were chosen immediately while others took a minute.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in line, sat on the stool for almost a minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly onto her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry, Ron and Neville applauded her as she moved to her table.

Neville tripped on the way up. After a long time, the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!"

With a big smile on his face he put the hat down and walked over to join Hermione.

"MacDougal, Morag" went to Ravenclaw. Malfoy took longer than expected, it was about thirty seconds before the hat called "SLYTHERIN!" He walked to his table to join Crabbe and Goyle deep in thought.

"Moon"…"Nott"…."Parkinson"…then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…. Then "Perks, Sally-Anne"

Then at last-

"Potter, Harry!"

As he stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"No, the other one." He muttered sarcastically and only Professor McGonagall heard it. He thought he saw her lips turn slightly up but it disappeared just as quickly. He quickly scanned the hat before deciding it was safe put it on.

_What do we have here, interesting._ He heard a voice in his head. _Looks life this one is hiding something. Trying to pull one over on Dumbledore hmm. Interesting._

_Uh… thanks_ He felt slightly silly talking with a hat.

_You will have to be careful. Dumbledore likes to be in control and he will be willing to do a lot to keep it that way._

_Are you going to tell him anything you found?_

_Of course not! I never do and he asks every year. He already asked me to consider discussing what I find about you but I won't_

_I thank you for that …_

_Gideon. It has been a long while since someone has asked my name._

_How does I hat have a name?_

_I don't officially._

* * *

Dumbledore watched with interest at young Mr. Potter. He looked brass but not arrogant, which was good. Hopefully the hat would agree to discuss what he found out with him.

It was vital that he got to know him immediately. He needed to begin to shape Harry to his role.

After a minute, nothing had happened. It almost looked like the young Mr. Potter was talking to it. It was a rare that a student would talk to the hat. Harry showed much promise and Dumbledore vowed to watch him closely. His plan depended on it.

* * *

'I believe I have taken up enough of your time Mr. Potter. So where shall we put you. You have a Hufflepuff's loyalty, a Ravenclaw's mind, a Slytherin's cunning, but you have plenty of courage and are not afraid to stand up for what is right so it better be.'

"GRYFINNDOR!" The hat shouted to the entire hall.

Harry moved over to the Gryffindor table to the loudest cheering yet. The twins were up and doing a dance shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Percy got up and shook his hand before returning to his seat. Harry sat down across from Hermione and Neville next to the ruffled clothed ghost from earlier. The ghost patted him on the arm sending a cold chill down his arm.

He looked up at the Head table to see Hagrid who gave him thumbs up. Dumbledore was in the middle giving him a calculating look. Harry caught his eye and he felt a faint probing against his shields. He almost reacted to it but instead decided to just act confused and look around for the source. He noticed Dumbledore looked surprised but hid it quickly. He eyes then drifted over to Quirrell that dark feeling was still there and stronger. He would have to figure out what that was before something happened.

There were only three people left when he turned his attention back "Thomas, Dean" joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now and was muttering something as he put the hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron blushed as everyone cheered. He patted him on the back as he sat next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent" Percy looked at his brother with pride across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

He noticed that as Dumbledore stood up everyone stopped to pay attention to him. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He laughed slightly, this Dumbledore he could handle but that wasn't who he was completely. He'd already seen first hand what Remus was talking about.

Food appeared on the plate and the four wasted no time in filling their plates.

"That does look good," The ghost beside him was watching Harry cut up his steak.

"Can't you-?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years. I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are! My brothers told me about you- you're Nearly Headless Nick!" Harry shook his head at Ron's lack of tact.

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nickolas de Mimsy-"

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," he seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Harry laughed at his friends' expressions.

Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, "So- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable- he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table to see a horrible ghost sitting there, covered in blood looking like he was in shock. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" Seamus looked interested.

"I've never asked."

When desert was out, the talk turned to their families. Seamus' mother was a witch who married his muggle dad and then told him that she was a witch. Neville filled in the others on how he grew up; meanwhile Percy and Hermione were having a discussion on the class, mostly on transfiguration.

He looked up at the high table to see Hagrid drinking deeply from his goblet, McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore, and Quirrell was talking to a professor with long greasily hair. That had to be Snape, he fit Remus' description far too much to not be. Snape looked away and straight into his eyes when he felt an attack on his mind, it was forceful unlike Dumbledore's prodding and he immediately looked for the source. Even though he was looking at him, it didn't come from Snape. It came from no one he could see. As soon as it started it ended and it left Harry curious as to what was going on.

After the desserts disappeared, Dumbledore finally stood up.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

Harry smirked and gave them a thumbs up. The twins looked gleeful at him

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should not be used between classes in the corridors." Harry snickered, as did the twins and a few others. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

_Thanks for the head up_; he made a plan to put a monitoring charm on that corridor as well.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. He waved his wand and the words appeared and scrolled out. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Harry laughed along with Ron as many students turned it into a joke. The twins were singing a slow funeral march and others were changing it every other line.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Harry was barely able to hold it together after that and he wasn't the only one. When the twins finally finished, Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

The first years followed Percy out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. After several flights, they reached a pile of walking sticks moving around in midair. As Percy moved towards them they started to be thrown at him.

"Peeves, a poltergeist." He raised his voice. "Peeves- show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh, Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy barked. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished. The walking sticks dropped on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy said, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

"You ok Nev."

The boy in question was rubbing his head. "I'm fine"

They had come up to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password."

"Caput Draconis" Percy looked like he was trying to show off.

The portrait opened on hinges revealing a doorway behind it. After being led inside, the new Gryffindors looked around the common room. They were led across to the two staircases. The girls were led to one and the boys to the other. Once in their rooms, they found their stuff already there, including Hedwig, who was perched on a table nearby. The others got ready for bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

An hour later, Harry silently moved out of his bed and changed into black clothes. He pulled on his chest guard before completing the outfit with his cloak. Then he began to survey his stuff and found tracking charms on his trunk, all of his uniforms, somehow his wand, and Hedwig.

Harry silently began to chant in Latin and each of the objects in question glowed red. After a minute of chanting one by one the objects glowed blue. Hedwig shook herself as the glow disappeared. He walked over to her and she rubbed his hand in affection.

He had changed the charms so instead of telling Dumbledore his location, they told what Harry wanted them to. He would have rather got rid of them all together but that would have made Dumbledore suspicious.

With a silent thought, Harry disappeared. A few moments later, the dorm's door opened and closed and soon the portrait hole did the same. Walking to a nearby classroom, he opened the door and shut it silently. He did a check but nobody was nearby. With a few waves of his hand, the room was silenced and locked tight.

He grabbed his watch and turned it on.

"Shadow to Silver. Come in Silver"

"Silver here, you in position?"

"Yeah, waiting for the package."

"It's on its way." A box suddenly popped into existence in front of him.

"You are going to place them near his office right?"

"And the third floor corridor." Harry began to look through its contents.

"Why there?"

"He told the school no one was to go there if they didn't want to die a painful death. Might want to looked into it, he's hiding something." He looked at one of the tubes before putting it back.

"We will but I think I might know what it is."

"You gonna share?" Harry pulled out one of the bugs and began activating it.

"Its restricted by the Masters. Though if I'm right we need to watch it closely. The Masters rarely keep things from us, usually something belonging to them."

Harry set everything down. "So whatever it is, it's highly dangerous, and could be disastrous if it fell into the wrong hands. Should I be on the lookout for Tom?"

"I would just in case. Lately we haven't been able to get a reading on him. We almost had him before Dumbledore discovered us digging. We had to pull back and lost him."

"Of course, let me guess he threaten to call action against the Department again."

"Yes. Well enough with the mission. What house were you sorted into?"

"Gryffindor." He began working again.

"Congratulations Harry, your parents would have so been proud."

He teared up slightly. "Thanks Remus. I'm going to get started."

"Good luck." The watch clicked as the connection was cut. Harry shrunk the box and held onto it as the spells were released from the room. Invisible once again he snuck out of the room and down the hall.

Twenty minutes and two runs with Professors later, he arrived in the third floor corridor. He pulled out a tube from the box, shrunk it again, and began to pour the mixture over the outside of the door covering it completely. It glowed white before disappearing. Tonks called it Identity paste. If you passed over it, you identity would be recorded on the control parchment. He disappeared after placing an alert charm on the door.

Twenty minutes later he reappeared outside Dumbledore's office. In quick motion, the gargoyle guarding the stairway was jinxed and he was behind it. He pulled out the gloves in the box and began to climb the wall, the gloves sticking to the walls making the climb easy. When outside the door, he applied the paste there as well and turned to leave.

"You are not going to get anything out of me Dumbledore." Gideon's voice rang out.

"But you must understand it is vital. The fate of the wizarding world relies on this boy."

"That may be the case but I swore to the founders that I would never reveal any information I discovered. I intend to keep that vow."

"Surely, they never dreamed of these circumstances."

The hat never responded.

Harry quickly wrote down what he heard.

When he heard Dumbledore speak again he charmed the quill into a dicto-quill.

"We're going to have to keep a close rein on him."

'_Are you sure this is necessary?'_ he heard a different voice say. He also heard music.

"Unfortunately it is. Last time I did nothing, look what happened."

'_He is not the same as Riddle was'_

"Too much is at stake here for me to stand idly by."

'_Who says it is your responsibility?'_

"Who else can do it? I am the only one with the resources or intelligence to match Tom. When he comes back, I need to make sure Harry is ready to accept his responsibilities. Until then I must keep him safe by whatever means necessary."

'_So not telling him about his family, his inheritance, his godfather, and the prophecy is for his own safety?'_

"You must trust me old friend. I am very sure of my plan on this. The prophecy states he can't truly live until Voldemort is gone. There will time for all that after the war."

Harry heard a door close and the office fell into silence.

'_Good luck young one.'_ Harry nearly fell backwards. _'I know of your plans and I wish you the best.'_ There was a flash from inside the office and silence once again came over the staircase. He looked down at the parchment Harry lowered himself down and with another jinx, snuck past the gargoyle and towards the tower.

For the next few days he would have to watch Dumbledore closely. He was in perfect position to be influenced by spells or potions. He didn't know how far Dumbledore would go, but he would rather be safe than sorry.


	8. Unspeakable's Search: Harry's First Year

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for how late this chapter is, but my sister has started working on her novel for a contest, which if she wins will be published. To make up for it this is the longest chapter so far. I have also already started on the next chapter which I am planning on covering Halloween and Christmas in. Hopefully I will have that out soon by my sister is going on vacation for the next 10 days starting tomorrow and then I have yearbook camp right after so it might be next month before I can get it out.

I would also like to address one of the reviews that I received a few weeks ago. This person only read the first chapter before insulting the story. He also didn't have the guts to sign in before insulting it. I don't expect everyone to like this story, but at least have the guts to log in first and if you don't like it, suggest how I could make it better. Sorry but I had to get that off my chest.

As always read and review. The reviews are really encouraging to me for the most part.

**Poll:** As for the past 2 chapters, the poll about the secret room is still going on but I noticed that the setting that decided whether it was displayed on my profile page was on no. I set it to yes so it should hopefully be up if it wasn't already.

**Disclaimer: **If I had owned Harry Potter, Ron wouldn't have been in the main trio in first year. He would have been like Neville was in the books in the background.

**Chapter 8: The Unspeakable's Search – Harry's First Year**

The papers in front of her were starting to lose focus after she had been helping Remus and Tonks with a project all day. The Horcrux they found in Harry had concerned them, confirming their fears.

Quentin and his partner, Lennox Campbell, were investigating Tom Riddle's past, easier said than done. Since he was born all the way back in 1926, the leads weren't exactly jumping out. Many of the people connected to him were already dead. Dumbledore had blocked off a few leads as well.

They had managed to get a memory from of a meeting Tom had with Horace Slughorn, the departments Potion expert, during his time in Hogwarts. From the memory, they drew the conclusion that there were 5 to 6 horcruxes remaining. Regardless of the number they needed to find them.

Ginny had been helping to go over the notes that were brought back, and was currently reading about his childhood in the orphanage. Since half the files were missing, it was hard to make connections.

"We've got something." She looked up as Quentin and Lennox walked into the room, placing a folder down on the table. "We were looking through obituaries and found this. A Merope Gaunt died during childbirth at a muggle orphanage on December 31, 1926."

Remus looked over the folder. "The date matches with the DOB we have for Tom."

"What do we have on the Gaunts?" Ginny looked at the folder after Remus was done.

"They were an old wizarding family." Lennox was looking through a note pad. "According to Elphais, they died out almost 50 years. The last three were Marvolo, a Morfin, and Merope."

"Marvolo is Tom's middle name. What type of family were they." Tonks was looking for the book on wizarding families.

"We don't know much." Lennox flipped through the pad. "They kept to themselves."

"Here we go." Tonks pulled out a book from the pile. She flipped open the book and placed her wand on it.

"Gaunt."

Pages began to turn and landed on the page requested.

"They were a pure blood supremacist family, with rumors of descended from Salazar Slytherin. They were big on blood purity and all their inbreeding had a bad effect. They weren't the most stable of families, their family manor even collapsed from neglect about 100 years ago."

"So, where do they live now?" Remus looked over her shoulder.

"It doesn't say."

"Then we have to find out." Remus pulled over another book.

Ginny began pulling out another book when her watch beeped. "I have to go."

Her mother would be home soon and unlike her father, her mother kept a constant eye on her.

After saying her goodbyes she quickly made her way out of the department and once in the atrium apparated away.

* * *

Harry's first day at Hogwarts was amazing and annoying. Waking up early, he did all his exercises in a spare classroom before going outside and doing a lap around the lake. He got back to the dormitory as everyone was waking up.

From the moment he step outside his dorm to go the breakfast, everyone was staring at him, making comments. Thankfully, Hermione and Neville didn't care at all about the comments. Ron was slightly jealous, but it didn't cause an issue.

It took about twenty minutes for the new Gryffindors to make it down to the great hall. With the moving staircases and trick doors, it was a wonder they got down there in time or at all. Harry observed the older students didn't have any problems so he didn't' worry too much.

At breakfast, the twins were talking quietly to themselves but stopped to say hello before continuing. As he sat down he felt eyes on the back of his head. He looked up to see Dumbledore observing him from the head table.

He noticed Professor McGonagall moving down the table handing out the class schedules. Harry picked his up and looked at it:

Monday:

Breakfast

Herbology

Transfiguration

Lunch

History of Magic

Dinner

Tuesday:

Breakfast

Herbology

Charms

Lunch

History of Magic

Dinner

Wednesday:

Breakfast

Herbology

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

History of Magic

Dinner

Thursday:

Breakfast

Transfiguration

Charms

Lunch

History of Magic

Dinner

Friday:

Breakfast

Potions

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

Dinner

It didn't seem like that bad of a schedule to Harry.

After they had all finished, Hermione rushed them up to the tower to get their stuff before heading for the first class.

They had Herbology in the green houses Professor Sprout was a plump witch who was head of Hufflepuff. They spent the time going over plants they would be working with this year.

Transfiguration was next and Professor McGonagall was quick to state the expectations of the class. They spent most of the class taking notes before working on turning a match into a needle. Harry 'managed' to turn his needle into a match half way through.

"Excellent Mr. Potter. Take a point for Gryffindor." She then gave him another match and told him to continue working on the spell.

"How did you do that?" Hermione was the only other one that had made a difference.

"I picked up some background material. Magic is just as much intent as anything else. You have to intend for the match to become a needle."

With that knowledge Hermione managed to transfigure her needle into a match, everyone else made progress. McGonagall was thrill with the two of them, but still gave everyone homework to help understand the spell.

They played exploding snap with their free time before dinner. Hermione only played a few rounds before heading off to the library. After a half an hour Harry and Neville followed her not wanting to get behind. Ron didn't want to work on homework and instead decided to get a magazine to read after trying to convince Harry to play chess with him to no avail.

That night at dinner, Harry had a bad feeling walking into the great hall. Everything seemed normal, until he got to the table. He scanned around him when the feeling got worse only to find something wrong with his pumpkin juice. He briefly glanced at Dumbledore to see him once again observing him. He quickly casted a switching spell replacing his with the glass next to his, before taking a drink. Dumbledore looked pleased before going to talk to one of the professors. Harry bottled the spiked potion. He would send it to Remus to see what it was.

After dinner, Harry gave Hedwig the potion to carry to Remus before heading back to the common room. He finished up his essay for McGonagall with Hermione before discussing the class with her. He let her borrow the beginner theory book he had bought on the subject. Ron and Neville were playing wizarding chess, but things didn't look good for Neville.

After the others headed off to bed Harry put up a silencing spell on his bed.

"Hey Gin." The connection went through.

"Hey Harry! How is Hogwarts so far? What house are you in? How are the classes?" She said all this quickly making it hard to understand

"One at a time Gin." He chuckled. He found it cute how she acted when she got all excited. "Lets see the castle is great, I'm in Gryffindor, and the classes were pretty good."

"Is Ron in Gryffindor too?"

"Yep. How are things with you?"

"Same old same old." Harry noticed she sounded slightly depressed. "Mum is smothering me now that all the boy's are gone. She gave me some alone time today while she went shopping mainly because Dad was still home. I took the opportunity to go to the department. When she got back, she didn't let me out of her sight."

"How are things at the department?"

"Remus and Tonks are working on finding out more about Tom's Horcruxes. I have been helping them when I can. By the way I finally met Quentin's partner."

"Really?"

"Yep, his name is Lennox. Seems ok not as rowdy as Q is but not a stick in the mud. Anyways they are on special assignment and are out in the field trying to find out anything about Tom's past."

"What have they found?" He sat up slightly.

"Between all of his we found his mother's family but no definite locations."

"Keep me posted."

"K." Harry heard a voice in the background. "Mum is yelling for me to go to sleep."

"Talk to you later Gin." He yawned slightly

"Talk to you later Harry."

Harry cut the connection before going to sleep.

The next day began quickly with another Herbology lesson before their first charms lesson. Professor Flitwick amused Harry. He was small and excitable, obviously loving his subject. He stood on a pile of books behind his desk, but fell off them when he took role and read his name. They spent the majority of class taking notes before trying a simple Lumos. As they left he promised they work on it more later. Harry carefully put his notes in his book bag before heading on.

During History of Magic he worked on the Herbology homework with Neville.

Later that night at dinner, he felt a presence trying to enter his mind. Unlike the previous time it happened, this one was light.

He looked up to see Dumbledore staring at him and the presence grew. He acted like he was in pain and the presence disappeared. The old professor looked confused before covering it up. Harry had a slight suspicion as to what that potion was.

After dinner, Ron rushed to get his Herbology homework done while the other were relaxing.

Later, in bed, he chatted shortly with Ginny before going to bed.

Wednesday was their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class and it didn't go how Harry thought it would. Quirrell almost seemed afraid of his subject and once again Harry felt a presence invade his mind forcefully before backing out. He gave off a dark aura like he did before.

Thursday passed without incident except for Remus' reply that confirmed Harry's suspicions, the potion was supposed to weaken a person's mental defenses.

Dumbledore was trying to look into his mind.

Friday began with them actually making it to the Great Hall without getting lost. Harry and Hermione had previously amused themselves watching Ron lead the way and then getting lost.

"What have we got today?" Neville began filling his plate.

"Double potions with the Slytherins" Ron had a huge pile on his plate. ""Snape's Head of Slytherin house. They say he always favors them- we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us." Neville began eating.

"She doesn't seem like the type to do that." Harry reached over and closed Hermione's book and handed it to Neville, who put it on the opposite side of him. They had begun this system on Wednesday after she almost spent all of breakfast reading. They gave it back after she had eaten something.

The mail arrived a minute later; Harry found a letter from Hagrid inviting him and his friends for tea. Asking his friends, they agreed and he looked up at the head table to see Hagrid looking at him. He gave a thumbs up and Hagrid smiled happily.

As they made their way down to potions, Harry began to wonder how the class would go.

Snape began with the roll call and like Flitwick stopped at his name.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity."

Malfoy and his cronies began to laugh. Some of Harry's hopes began to falter.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry had thought it was a good speech until the dunderhead part. Harry, Ron and Neville exchanged looks while Hermione was on the edge of her seat.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He looked up at the question.

"Draught of the Living Death sir." He remembers learning about it. It was considered a good way to hold captives

Snape looked surprised that he answered before his eyes narrowed. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat sir." The Unspeakables were required to have a supply in their trunks at all times.

Snape's glare lessened but didn't disappear. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"That is a trick question sir." He had reached wolfsbane hoping to eventually help out Remus. "They are the same plant also known as acotine."

Snape looked surprised but instead of asking another question turned to the rest of the class. "Why aren't you writing this down?"

Unlike the other professor, Snape didn't go over any theory but instead put instructions on the board and told them to get to work. Harry and Hermione worked together while Ron and Neville worked together next to them. Neville almost messed up the potion but Hermione caught him at the last second. Snape spent the class criticizing most of the students except Malfoy and surprisingly Harry himself. Harry wondered what had changed from the beginning of class.

"Mr. Potter please stay after class." Snape took his potion and put it on a rack to grade later.

"Yes Sir?" Everyone else had left the classroom leaving them alone.

"I was impressed with you today. You answered all my questions and brewed the potion perfectly. It seems that despite the fact you look like your father, you take after your mother in some ways."

"Was she good at potions?" Harry remembered Remus mentioned his mum and Snape were friend at one point.

Snape zoned out briefly. "She was very good at them as she was with all the other subjects." Snape seemed to lose himself in his memories before focusing on Harry. "I have high standards for you Mr. Potter, don't let me down."

Harry was deep in thought and his friends asked what Snape wanted. He just told him he wanted to talk about what happened today.

That afternoon, the four went down to Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid was excited to meet Harry's friends and they all sat down to tea and rock cakes.

Harry thought the name was too literal.

They spent the afternoon telling Hagrid about their week. The giant also shared memories of Ron's brothers and Harry and Neville's parents.

When it was starting to get dark, Harry noticed the paper. After reading the article he started making connections. It was probably whatever belonged to the masters and the thing Hagrid took out earlier that day, which was the only thing in the vault. Someone was definitely looking for it.

When Curfew was nearing, the four walked back to the castle just chatting. As it was late, they all went up to bed as soon as they got back to the tower. Harry said a quick goodnight to Ginny before going to bed.

* * *

"Hey Ginny!" The girl in question turned as her name was called. She had some free time since her mother was allowing her to relax all day. She had headed to the department as soon as her mother began scrapbooking.

"Hey Mary." She found the D.J. fun to be around, except when she was going on about bands Ginny had never heard of.

"On your way to Remus?"

"Yep."

"Good." Mary handed her a folder.

At Ginny's question look she explained. "Jamie and I were looking through the news achieves in the station and we found a mention of a Magical Law Enforcement Officer was sent to the Gaunt house after once of the local muggles was hexed back in 1925."

"Really." Ginny opened the folder and began scanning the pages.

"I have to get back to the station, but good luck with the search."

"Thanks." Ginny rushed off into the room that had been set up. Remus and Tonks were there looking through books. During most of the year they did whatever they were assigned, recruiting was mostly during the summer when the recruits were fresh out of school. Tonks was also going to the Auror Academy so she could to be an Auror as her public job.

"Hello Ginny." Remus looked up as she entered. "What have you got there?"

"A file from Mary and Jamie." He raised an eyebrow. "There was file at the station achieves mentioning a DMLE officer going to the Gaunt house."

"Really."

They both looked up from what they were doing. Remus pulled out a clean sheet of parchment and began writing.

"Yep." She sat down. "Morfin was accused of hexing a nearby muggle. So the officer was sent to Little Hangleton to investigate."

"Little Hangleton." Remus pulled out a map.

"That's what it said." Ginny made copies of the report and handed it to them. "Apparently Bog Ogden went to their shack to talk to the family but they resisted. He came back with a full guard and arrest Morfin and Marvolo, leaving Merope alone."

"That certainly fills in some blanks." Remus looked at what he had written down.

"Wait a minute, there's more." Ginny stared in shock at the parchment, this was more than they could have hoped for. "It says here that the muggle Morfin hexed was named Tom Riddle."

"What?" Tonks began to scan the report. Remus moved over to look at the page Ginny was looking at.

"So, we have the father." Remus began pulling out more pieces of parchment. "I have to tell Quentin and Lennox."

"Where are they today." Ginny began making notes on the report. Remus passed over what he had written and she added his connections into it.

"They are back at the orphanage looking through all the reports. Its slow going and they can only get access to it on the weekends."

"So, it could take awhile."

"Yep." Remus moved over to the bookcase that had been placed in the room and pulled out an atlas. "We'll put a team together to investigate the house. Might be awhile before we go in though."

"Who will be on it?" Ginny tried to hide hopefulness in her voice.

"Mostly likely the five of us. Maybe one or two more as back up."

Ginny perked up at this and Tonks chucked. Ginny shot her a look but she continued laughing. Eventually, the three sat down and passed the day talking to each other while reading.

* * *

There were a few people who went near the forbidden corridor by the second week. He noticed the twins appeared three times each. Almost all of the professors were giving out homework now and classes were more practical.

Things didn't change until Tuesday when they announced flying lessons were going to begin on Thursday. Harry had never ridden and was looking forward to it.

The only downside was that they had it with the Slytherins.

Hermione and Neville were nervous as well. Neville had never flown in his life and for Hermione; well this was one thing she couldn't learn in a book.

On Thursday Neville's grandmother send him a Remembrall to help him remember things.

At the flying lesson everything was going smoothly until they were told to lift in the air. Neville lost control of his broom and continued to rise and rise. Eventually, he fell off and hit the ground with a thud and a loud crack. Harry was at his side in an instant with Ron and Hermione soon following.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy- it's all right, up you go." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Neville was clutching his wrist as he was led away by Madam Hooch. The three of them watched until they were out of sight

"Look." Malfoy darted forward and snatched something out of the grass. "It's that thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry was hoping he would take the easy way out.

He was wrong.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry called out to him, but Malfoy had already taken off.

"Come and get it Potter"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No! Madam Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored Hermione and shot off. With a rush of joy he reveled in how easy it was. He heard screams below as he moved higher and pulled up beside Malfoy. He smirked at the pureblood's stunned face.

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" Malfoy looked scared but tried not to show it.

Harry shot towards him and almost hit him. With a swift movement, he was facing Malfoy again.

"You are all alone up here Malfoy. No Crabbe, no Goyle, not even your father."

"Why do you care about what I do?"

"You really think being a carbon copy of your father is a good thing?"

He looked troubled before turning and throwing the glass ball

"Catch it if you can, then!"

Harry saw the ball rise in the air before moving down heading towards the castle. He dove towards the ground trying to catch up to the ball. He briefly heard screaming but it was drowned out in the excitement of the moment. He moved his broom directly in front of the ball and watched as it fell directly into his hands. He then looked up to see the ground fast approached. He instinctively pulled up scrapping the ground with his feet.

"HARRY POTTER!"

He looked up, as Professor McGonagall was moving towards them.

"Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-" He noticed she was in shock and furious at the same time. "-how dare you- might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, but Malfoy seemed pensive.

He smiled briefly before following the professor into the school. He knew Dumbledore would never let him be expelled. He wanted him under his protection and scrutiny.

Over the next hour, he met Oliver Wood, who seemed to be into Quidditch almost as much as Ron was. Harry then found himself with a spot on the team becoming the youngest seeker in a century. There was even talk of getting him his own broom.

"Seeker!"

Harry had just finished telling the story and Ron looked like he was getting ready to burst from excitement.

"Seeker? But first years never- you must be the youngest house player in about-"

"-a century." They looked at him weird. "Wood told me. But he wants to keep it a secret."

"Got it my lips are sealed." Ron grabbed more kidney pie.

The twins walked up to congratulate him before going back to their planning.

"Having a last meal Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes and didn't even look at Malfoy.

"Wow, now that you have your body guards you are so brave." He took another bite.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact."

"Actually, as the challenged, I get to set the terms. But I let you have your no contact." Harry smirked and Malfoy gulped. "Whose your second."

Malfoy looked at the two thugs behind him. "Crabbe yours?"

"I'll do it" Ron looked excited. Harry rolled his eyes but nodded to Ron anyways.

"Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Malfoy and the two apes stalked away.

"Harry!" Hermione looked upset. "You shouldn't be getting into fights. Do you even know how to duel?"

"I know a bit." He continued eating.

"And what happens if you try to cast a spell and nothing comes out."

"Toss the wand away and punch him in the nose." Ron jumped back into the conversation.

"That is really civilized Ronald."

"I was actually thinking of dropping my wand and using a trophy."

Hermione cringed while Ron nodded approvingly.

"How is Neville?" Harry grabbed desert.

"He should be out of the hospital wing before curfew."

"That's good."

When it came close to midnight Harry and Ron snuck out of the common room. Hermione followed them out much to Ron's annoyance. Harry didn't mind the bookworm. They then ran into Neville who had forgotten the password.

Once the four of them were in the trophy room they began to wait. Harry had a bad feeling and quietly snuck to the door. Staying in the shadows he looked down the hallway to see a pair of eyes looking at him, cat eyes. It clicked and he rushed into the room.

"He late, maybe he chickened out." Ron watched Harry approach.

"It's a trap, Mrs. Norris was down that hallway."

"We have to get out of here." Hermione started to panic.

"Call down and slowly move towards the other door." He ducked behind a trophy case and snapped his wrist. He was glad he had a plan in place in case they ran into Mrs. Norris. Hermione disappeared around the doorframe when the eyes pecked into the room. He listened carefully and heard footsteps coming down that corridor.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Filch was getting closer as Ron disappeared. Harry clutched the ball in his hand.

Neville disappeared and Harry quickly moved to another trophy case next to the door.

With a quick motion, he spun out of the room tossing the ball into the middle. It dissolved as it hit the ground causing an odorless scent to fill the room. The cat wouldn't be able to pick up the scent now. He joined his friends and silently walked down the hallway. He grabbed Neville and held his mouth as he began to panic, holding him upright in the process.

They carefully made their way down the corridor when their luck ran out. One of the suits of armor had its leg out and Hermione backed right into and fell back right into the suit of armor. The resounding clang more than gave away their location.

"Go go go go!" Harry pulled Hermione up and pushed her down the corridor to where Ron and Neville were already running. Harry snapped his other wrist and his wand flew into his hand. He held it towards the door as he quickly moved toward the corner.

"Flipendo." His spell hit the suit of armor nearest the door as a figure came out the result was a loud clanging that distracted him and the suit was temporary blocking his path. Harry slipped out of sight before he could be spotted.

The four ran down one corridor after another before taking a secret passage to the charms corridor.

"Did we lose him?" Neville was bent over struggling to get air into his lungs

"I think so." Ron looked at Harry funny. "Why aren't you out of breath?"

"Because, I actually keep in shape." Harry was peering down another corridor keeping watch. "Why do think I go running every morning?"

"We can discuss this later." Hermione was starting to panic. "We have to get back to Gryffindor tower. Filch knows someone was out of bed after all that noise. What spell was that?"

"I'll teach you later." Harry checked the opposite corridor. "Let's go."

Of course with their bad luck, it wasn't surprising when Peeves came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. He gave a squeal of delight when he saw them. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Peeves shut up your get us caught." Harry slapped his forehead. Hermione's plea was only going to encourage him."

"Should tell Filch, I should," The Poltergeist's eyes gleamed wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Hey Peeves." The troublesome creature looked at Harry. "You do know that Filch is probably near the trophy room looking for us. This gives you the perfect opportunity to get away with pranking someone."

"That it does."

Harry smiled evilly. "I wonder if Filch has anything interesting locked in his office."

Peeves' eyes lit up in excitement before he flew off down the corridor, whistling off tune as he went.

"Let's go." Harry started off down the corridor.

"This way." Ron started off in the opposite direction. Harry rolled his eyes but followed anyways.

"This door is locked." Ron tried to force it open.

"Alohomora!" Hermione pointed her wand at the door and it snapped unlocked. They piled through it. Hermione, Ron and Neville pressed their ears to the door.

Harry gulped as the alert on his watch connected to the third floor vibrated four times. He turned around and didn't like he saw. A giant Cerberus was sitting on the floor in front of them looking like it was waking up.

He reached back and grabbed Hermione pulling her away from the door. She looked at him in irritation trying to get back to the door before he forcefully spun her around to face the three-headed dog. Her eyes became as wide as saucers and she began to back up. The dog seemed to be gathering it bearings and was starting to realize they were there.

He rolled his eyes as Ron and Neville screamed upon seeing the creature. If it didn't know they were there it did now. It started to grow and Harry immediately jumped back and swung open the door. Ron and Neville ran out in panic, Hermione followed them but kept some of her sense. Harry rushed out the door and magically slammed it shut as the other three ran around the corridor. He heard barking behind him as he ran down the corridor. This time they ran straight to the common room where the fat lady scolded them before they were let in.

None of them said anything as they caught their breath.

"What the bloody hell are they doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

"Language, Ron!"

Ron gave her an irritated look but thankfully didn't say anything.

"You see what it was sitting on, Hermione?"

"Your were looking at the floor." Ron was looking at him like it was crazy. "How could you looked at the floor when three heads were above it."

"The trapdoor?" Hermione answered his question ignoring Ron.

"It's guarding something."

"What could be… so valuable… that they need that … to guard it?" Neville still didn't have his breath back.

"Whatever it was I think someone broke into Gringotts to get it." Part of Harry told him not to pock his nose into it. Another part wanted to find out what was going on.

"What makes you say that?"

"Hagrid emptied a vault the day of the break in." Harry started pacing

"The vault that was broken into."

"So you think that bloody dog is guarding whatever it is." Ron almost had his breath back.

"Language, Ron." Harry noted that response was almost automatic.

"Who asked you?" Ron didn't hold his tongue this time. "Will you stop bossing me around you bloody know it all"

Hermione had tears in her eyes before running up to the girl's dormitory. Ron actually looked somewhat satisfied with himself.

"You can be a real git Ron." Harry was glaring at the red head. He had tried to ignore things so as not to cause problems but enough was enough.

"Me, why am I a git?"

"You act like that and have to ask?" Harry looked at him in exasperation. How could he be so thick?

"She has to stop bossing us around, she is not our mother. Why do we even hang out with her anyways?"

"Because she is my friend."

"She's my friend too." Neville spoke up.

"She's a little know it all and she is always bossing us around."

"Ron, you need to learn a little thing called tact before you do something that you will regret for the rest of your life. If you want to continue being my friend you'll need to learn to think about someone besides yourself." Harry walked up to the dormitory without another word. Neville followed him leaving Ron standing in the common room looking confused.

* * *

Ginny sighed as she once again tried to knit. Why her mother insisted she keep trying, she would never know. Every year after the boys went to Hogwarts she had to help with the Christmas sweaters.

And every year she set hers on fire after becoming frustrated.

Her mum would never realize that Ginny wasn't her it seemed.

The smell of smoke made Ginny realize that she had accidently set it on fire again. Even when she could control her magic, the result was the same. Her mum quickly set it out before handing her more string.

They would go through this a few more times before her mum would give up.

* * *

Remus looked at the new information that Quentin had found. There were multiple reports of Tom terrorizing the other children in a cave in southern England when they were taken to the beach. Remus pulled out the map and marked the cave. The map also had markings for Little Hangleton, several manors owned by his supporters, Gringotts, Knockturn Alley, and Hogwarts. They were making progress with finding possible locations for the Horcruxes.


End file.
